Blog użytkownika:Pati10007/Urodzony w mroku
thumb|706pxDrogi czytelniku! Jeśli szukasz historii o miłości to od razu wyłącz to. Tutaj nie ma miejsca na takie coś. Jeśli szukasz opowieści w której nikt nie zginie i wszyscy będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie to też to wyłącz. Może i będzie miejsce na szczęście, ale to dopiero w'' I mrok pochłonie Ziemię.'' To jest raczej smutna historia. Musisz wiedzieć, że nie piszę jej tylko dla czytelników. Piszę ją też dlatego, że mnie też ciekawi co przeżył w dzieciństwie ten smok. Dałam mu raczej smutną historię, można by powiedzieć, że śmierć będzie jego najlojalniejszym towarzyszem. A i jeszcze jedno, jeśli chcesz napisać komentarz, że ci się podoba tylko po to bym cię lubiła to lepiej nie pisz wcale. Zapraszam do historii o dorastaniu i podejmowania decyzji. I tych dobrych i tych złych. Pati10007 I jeszcze jedno, zapraszam do edytowania wikii o tym opku i przeczytanie I mrok pochłonie Ziemię Dedyk dla moich chorych przyjaciół: Nataszy, Mopeciątka, Clariś, Matiego, Nati, Wigi, Roreła, Samitury, Bambi, Trololuni, Kapi, Guya, Tofci i to chyba tyle :3 Wstęp Mam już osiemnaście lat. Wciągu tych lat mogłem zrobić tyle dobrego. Jednak wszyscy mówili tylko o tym jaki byłem zły. To prawda. Aż do piętnastego roku życia nie wiedziałem, że można inaczej żyć. Potem spotkałem ciebie. Umbra. Nigdy nie widziałem piękniejszej smoczycy. Przez całe lata żyłem nienawiścią do ojca. Przez tyle czasu tylko nią oddychałem. Myślałem wtedy, że nie potrzebuję innych uczuć. Sądziłem, że miłość to tylko slaby punkt. Ale wiesz co? Nigdy w życiu tak się nie pomyliłem. Zrozumiałem to po tym jak chciałaś zrobić wszystko dla swojej matki, czy Creda. Zdziwiłem się, bo miłość nie sprawiła, że byłaś słaba. Miłość sprawiła, że byłaś silniejsza. Mało brakowało, a poświęciłabyś życie za mnie. Byłaś wtedy silniejsza od Riesego, byłaś silniejsza ode mnie. Za kilka dni będziesz moją żoną. Chcę, żebyś jeszcze raz się zastanowiła nad tą decyzją. Pewnego dnia opowiedziałem ci o mnie trochę. Jednak nie wiesz o mnie wszystkiego. Nie wiesz co zrobiłem. Ta zbrodnia przez cale i życie zatruwa mi serce. Zrobiłem coś czego nie powinienem. Coś niewybaczonego. Mam jednak nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz. Nigdy nikomu o tym nie opowiadałem, lecz nie mogę tego dłużej ukrywać. Oto moja historia. Rozdział I Ciemność. Ciemność to pierwsze co pamiętam. Było tak ciemno, że nie widziałem samego siebie. Potem poczułem chłód. Otulił mnie niczym kołdra. Wraz z chłodem przyszła świeżość. Świeżość nocy. Spojrzałem w górę i zobaczyłem księżyc. Był piękny. Taki wielki. Taki spokojny. Przyciągał mnie. Niestety musiałem zamknąć oczy, bo coś mokrego przejechało mi po pysku. Gdy je znowu otworzyłem zobaczyłem zielone oczy, można było w nich zobaczyć miłość. Pisnąłem cicho i pytająco, a moja mama zamruczała w odpowiedzi. Nagle za nią rozległ się inny pisk. Spojrzałem ciekawie i zobaczyłem innego smoka. Był trochę podobny do mnie, ale był cały biały. Usłyszałem za sobą głos: - Czemu on jest czarny? - Głos był niski i szorstki - To zły znak, na pewno nas zdradzi - Nie bądź dla niego taki szorstki Tod - Tym razem głos był miękki i kojący - To nie jego wina - Nie Regino, on powinien być biały jak śnieg - Ale nie jest, inne nie zawsze oznacza gorsze - Odparła - Słyszałaś kiedykolwiek o tym, że Nocna Furia urodziła się czarna? - Nie czekając na odpowiedź zaczął mówić - Nie, nigdy o tym nie słyszałaś, a nie słyszałaś dlatego, że Nocne Furie rodzą się białe. Powinien być czarny gdzieś za dwa lata, to nienaturalne! - Więc co mu zrobisz? Zabijesz własnego syna? - Wstała ochraniając mnie swoim ciałem - Nie pozwolę ci na to - Pokaż mi tych dwóch - Regina spojrzała na niego z niepokojem - Obiecuję, że nic im nie zrobię Mamie to chyba wystarczyło, bo wzięła mnie za kark i położyła mnie przed tatą, a zaraz potem koło mnie pojawił się mój brat. W pierwszej chwili chciałem uśmiechnąć się do taty, lecz potem zobaczyłem jego oczy. Nie były miłe i spokojne jak u mamy, te oczy wyrażały chłód i złość. Przybliżył pysk do mojego brata i przewrócił go, maluch zapiszczał z radości. Potem przybliżył pysk do mnie. Nie uśmiechnąłem się. Nie zaśmiałem się. Gdy spróbował mnie przewrócić zrobiłem unik. Nie mam pojęcia jak udało mi się to zrobić. Zauważyłem wtedy, że nie jestem słaby i bezbronny. Zawarczałem cicho wyszczerzając kły, a mój ojciec popatrzył na mnie srogim spojrzeniem: - Gdyby nie to, że umiesz walczyć już byś nie żył - Tod! - Warknęła mama, nie waż się go tknąć - Nie zabiję go, pewnie będzie dobrym żołnierzem. Chociaż żołnierz powinien być całkowicie poddany swojemu panu, lecz jeszcze się nauczy pokory - Po tych słowach poszedł Stałem jeszcze przez pewien czas obserwując miejsce gdzie tata zniknął. Potem powoli schowałem zęby i spojrzałem na mamę, ona podeszła do mnie i polizała po pysku, potem popchała mnie w kierunku jaskini. Poszedłem tam ramię w ramię z moim starszym bratem. Mama zaprowadziła nas do legowiska, było tam miękko i miło, lecz mimo to nie mogłem zasnąć. Ciągle myślałem o tym co powiedział tata, czemu akurat ja jestem inny? Długo miotałem się z moimi myślami, ale w końcu zasnąłem. Mój brat nazywa się Brillo, czyli jasność. Jest faworytem naszego ojca. Zawsze był przy nim. Czyli było odwrotnie niż u mnie. Dano mi imię Tenebris, czyli mrok. Najpierw nie lubiłem swojego imienia, lecz to się zmieniło. Zauważyłem, że mrok to właśnie to co mówi kim jestem. To moja inność. Kiedyś cały czas myślałem, że inność to coś złego, ale to było pół roku temu. Teraz, mimo, że wszyscy na mnie patrzą ze zdziwieniem to już nie chowam głowy w piasek, tylko staję jeszcze dumniej i pokazuje kły. Toleruję tylko dwie osoby. Jedną z nich jest oczywiście moja mama która jako pierwsza zaczęła zdrabniać moje imię, dla niej byłem Tenebem. Podobało mi się to, dzięki temu moje imię nie brzmiało tam złowieszczo. Może i tata wolał Brilla, ale mama była zawsze przy mnie. No prawie zawsze, bo kochałem samotność. Jedynym smokiem który wiedział gdzie chodzę gdy chcę być sam był Brillo. Mój starszy braciszek, następca tronu. Chyba wam jeszcze nie mówiłem, że mój ojciec jest panem całego stada. Tradycja mówi, że powinienem walczyć z Brillem gdy skończymy szesnaście lat, lecz ojciec stwierdził, że nikt nie będzie się słuchał dziwoląga. Tylko dlaczego mnie ma nikt nie słuchać? Jestem silniejszy i mądrzejszy od moich rówieśników, nawet Brilla. No i oczywiście byłem czarny, choć powinienem być biały. Nauczyłem się już nie denerwować się gdy ktoś o to pyta. Na szczęście zdarza się to coraz rzadziej. Nie wiem czemu wszyscy uwielbiają mojego brata, a nie mnie. Czemu ktoś, kto próbuje zachowywać się tak okropnie słodko jest lubiany? Ja taki nie jestem. Ja zawsze trzymam dystans i nie ufam nikomu. Udaję, że bezgranicznie ufam tacie, lecz tak naprawdę prędzej zaufałbym wężowi. Otworzyłem oczy i nad sobą zobaczyłem biały pysk Brilla: - O co chodzi? - Spytałem - Nie ma ciebie od wczoraj w domu, rodzice martwią się - Odparł - Chciałeś powiedzieć, że mama się martwi, dla taty mógłbym nie istnieć - Nie jest aż tak źle Tenebrisie - Proszę nie dawaj mi tutaj wykładów - Jęknąłem - Po prostu powiedz czemu cię tutaj przysłali - Z tego akurat powinieneś być zadowolony - Odpowiedział z błyskiem w oku - Chyba, że wolałbyś żebym powiedział tacie gdzie przebywasz. Nawiasem mówiąc to nie powinieneś się tak oddalać dopóki nie nauczysz się latać. - Naprawdę uważasz, że latanie jest takie pomocne? - Jasne, że tak, lecz teraz chodź do domu Tak naprawdę również uważałem, że latanie jest przydatne i na pewno jest niesamowite. Szczególnie w nocy gdy księżyc jest w pełni. Po prostu nie chciałem pokazywać tego co lubię robić, a czego nienawidzę. Nie mogę tego robić. Muszę być skryty. Otworzyłem oczy i popatrzyłem na śpiącego koło mnie Brilla. Nie rozumiem ile można spać. Wszyscy śpią długo, ale ja tak nie mogę. Gdy wróciłem do domu mama polizała mnie z troską, a tata tylko przyglądał mi się kątem oka. Nie mieli do mnie pretensji. Nikt nigdy nie miał. Co ich obchodził jeden dziwny smok? Oczywiście mniej niż zeszłoroczny śnieg. Przeciągnąłem się rozprostowując mięśnie i po cichu wyszedłem z jaskinii. Zdziwiłem się gdy zobaczyłem tatę stojącego u wejścia do jaskini. Domyśliłem się, że czeka na mnie. Podszedłem do niego z pochyloną głową pokazując uległość choć w głębi serca jej nie czułem. Spojrzał na mnie z góry i rzekł: - Wiesz, że nie powinieneś tak znikać? - Wiem tato - Odpowiedziałem - Po prostu nie lubię tłumu - Może i tak, lecz powiedz mi jak zrobiłeś to, że Brillo jest ci uległy? - Spytał z błyskiem w oku - Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz tato - Odparłem zgodnie z prawdą - To on ma być wodzem, a mimo to jest ci ślepo posłuszny - Chciałem się wtrącić, ale nie pozwolił mi ma to - Ty będziesz tylko żołnierzem, jednym z wielu żołnierzy. On powinien wydawać tobie rozkazy, a nie ty mu! - Wstał pokazując kły - Masz na niego zły wpływ Tenebrisie nie powinieneś wogólę przychodzić na ten świat - Czemu inny od razu ma być gorszym? - Zapytałem czując złość - Jesteś silny, właśnie dlatego zrobię coś, co powinienem zrobić pół roku temu. Idziesz do carcelu - Co?! - Byłem zaskoczony, carcel był czymś co można nazwać więzieniem. Zsyłano tam smoki w każdym wieku jeśli tylko zrobią coś nie tak. Jest taka różnica, że tam uczą się walczyć by służyć w wojsku. Niczym gladiatorzy - Idziesz teraz ze mną rozumiemy się? - Mogę tylko pożegnać się z Brillem i mamą? - W carcelu nie można było widywać się ze smokami z zewnątrz - To chyba jasne, że nie możesz, chodź Odszedł krok i zauważył, że stoję w miejscu, zawrócił i chwycił mnie za kark. Jęknąłem cicho i próbowałem się wyrwać, lecz im bardziej się wyrywałem tym bardziej zaciskał kły. W końcu zrezygnowałem i dałem się ponieść. Po pewnym czasie wylądowaliśmy. Było to tak sucho. Po horyzont nie było żadnej rośliny. Rzucił mnie na ziemię i zaczął rozmawiać ze strażnikiem. Skłamał, że próbowałem ukraść mu śniadanie, a ten durny strażnik mu uwierzył. Wlokąc nogami dałem się poprowadzić do polany, z każdej strony byli wystawieni strażnicy. Nie ma jak uciec. Było tam wiele smoków. Przeważali dorośli, lecz byli też ci którym w głowie jeszcze psoty. Położyłem się na odludziu i tak leżałem w bezruchu przez wiele godzin. Rozdział II Gdy się ocknąłem było już ciemno. Zauważyłem, że nade mną stoi jakiś smok, gdzieś w moim wieku, jeszcze biały. Spojrzałem na niego z niechęcią, wstałem i odszedłem gdzieś dalej. Szedł tuż za mną. Skręciłem w prawo, a on zrobił to samo. Skręcam w lewo - ta sama reakcja. Wreszcie nie wytrzymałem: - Mógłbyś nie chodzić za mną krok w krok?! - Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy zostać przyjaciółmi, w stadzie raźniej - Odpowiedział z denerwującym uśmiechem - Masz tu dużo smoków z którymi mógłbyś się zaprzyjaźnić - Ale oni to nie ty - No brawo, gratuluję, że to zauważyłeś, w zasadzie czemu jestem inny? - Nikt z nich nie byłby tak odważny by kraść jedzenie samemu wodzowi Wtedy w mojej głowie pojawił się obraz taty, który mówi mi, że będę wygnany z rodziny. Już nie miałem mamy, nie miałem już brata. Byłem tylko ja i ten mały wnerwiający stwór który chciał się zaprzyjaźnić: - Mam na imię Pobro, a ty? - Nieważne - To jest ważne, odpowiedz mi proszę - Mam na imię Tenebris - Zobaczyłem zdziwienie na jego pysku - Jak widzę, ta wiedza nie daje ci jakiejś satysfakcji - Ale jak to? Jaki normalny ojciec nazwałby tak swojego syna? - Coś ci się nie podoba? To spadaj - Warknąłem wystawiając kły Pobro od razu zniknął. Prychnąłem z dezaprobatą. Nigdy nie widziałem kogoś, kto byłby bardziej denerwujący. Było już ciemno, więc położyłem się na wszechobecnym piachu. W oddali znajdowało się jeziorko pełne ryb, lecz mimo to, że byłem głodny to nie mogłem zmusić się to wstania. Zacząłem rozmyślać o mamie, czy już wie, że tym razem odszedłem na zawsze? Czy ojciec przyznał się, że wyrzucił własnego syna z domu? Długo nie mogłem zasnąć. Wpatrywałem się w księżyc, był w pełni, czyli tak samo jak wtedy gdy się wyklułem. Po pewnym czasie zasnąłem, śnił mi się dom. Śniłem o tym jak siłowałem się z Brillem i gryzłem go lekko z schowanymi zębami. Był ode mnie słabszy, lecz czując wzrok ojca dawałem mu wygrać. Obudziłem się nagle gdy ktoś zaczął wrzeszczeć nad moim uchem: - Wstawaj 24601! - Nie mam tak na imię - Odparłem zdziwiony - W ogóle nie masz już imienia. Masz tylko numer i zapamiętaj go na całe życie 24601! - Wrzasnął - Chodź za mną Jak to nie mam imienia?! Tak w ogóle można? Mam być już przez całe życie 24601? Poszedłem posłusznie za nim myśląc co mnie czeka. Poprowadził mnie do kotliny mającej około dwadzieścia metrów średnicy. Przypomniało mi się, że ojciec mówił o tym miejscu, to tu żołnierze ćwiczyli walkę. To była arena. Patrzyłem z podziwem na te miejsce, może i wyglądało na surowe, lecz po raz pierwszy pomyślałem, że tu pasuję. Nie mam pojęcia czemu, ale to tu czuję się jak w domu. Na środku areny stało dziewięciu moich rówieśników, a na przeciwko nim dziesięciu starszych od nas, mieli już pewnie po pięć lat. Z przyzwyczajenia podniosłem dumnie łeb, lecz gdy strażnik na mnie warknął znowu go opuściłem. Zrozumiałem, że tutaj jestem tylko numerem, a nie synem wodza. Stanąłem w szeregu, niestety miejsce miałem koło Pobra. Nagle przede mną wylądował jakiś smok. Był imponującej postury, zapewne nawet tata pomyślałby dwa razy zanim stanąłby z nim do walki. Głos miał spokojny, lecz stanowczy: - Witajcie młodzi. Wiem, że zapewne większa część was to przestępcy którzy ukradli coś żeby przeżyć. Szczerze mówiąc to nie rozumiem czemu takie szkraby jak wy macie być już trenowani na żołnierzy. Tak w ogóle jestem Maximus i w moich łapach jest cały carcel. Przez następne pół roku nie będziecie jeszcze walczyć. Najpierw musicie nabrać kondycji. Nie jest tutaj ważne, czy ktoś wykluł się biały, czy czarny - Oczywiście patrzył się na mnie - Wszyscy są równi. Jeszcze wczoraj mieliście imiona, lecz pamiętajcie. Teraz ty, to numer - Więc czemu ty nie masz numeru? - Spytałem z zaciekawieniem - Nie zwracaj się niepytany! - Jakiś strażnik zamachnął się ogonem by mnie walnąć - Zostaw go 22407! - Maximus stanął pomiędzy mną, a nim - To tylko dzieciak - Potem zwrócił się do mnie - Jaki masz numer? - 24601 - Teraz trzymałem głowę wysoko, czułem, że powinienem tak zrobić - Zadałeś bardzo dobre pytanie 24601 - Spojrzał na mnie z uznaniem - I nie boisz się tak bardzo jak inni, może rodzice powinni modlić się o to by ich dziecko wykluło się białe - Uśmiechnął się do mnie - Otóż mam nie liczbowe imię ponieważ jestem w tym miejscu na szczycie w hierarchii - Tylko ty masz imię? - Nie tylko ja, lecz o tym porozmawiamy później, teraz musisz ćwiczyć Poleciał zaraz potem rozmawiając przez chwilę z 22407. Potem co tu dużo opowiadać, trenowaliśmy. Najpierw był bieg wokół areny. Kazali nam biec tak długo aż nie damy rady zrobić jednego kroku. Udało mi się biec najdłużej. Przegoniłem nawet pięciolatków. Zaraz potem padłem, lecz musiałem znowu wstać zacząć robić monotonne ćwiczenia skrzydłami. Góra, dół, byleby nie za szybko. Z kamieniami które po pewnym czasie ciążął nie kilka kilogramów, lecz tonę. Byłem w tym istnym piekle przez pięć godzin. Inni nie wyglądali lepiej ode mnie, szczególnie Pobro był padnięty. A tak właściwie czemu on tu jest skoro to tylko mały, uległy smok? Nie wygląda na złodzieja, może to też syn kogoś wielkiego i jest tutaj, bo się za niego wstydzi. Wróciłem na polanę i skierowałem się w stronę jeziorka. Polując na ryby myślałem o swoim bracie. Gdy następnym razem go zobaczę będę miał już szesnaście lat ponieważ dopiero po osiągnięciu dorosłości będę mógł znowu wyjść poza obręb polany i areny. Ciekawe czy mnie pozna? Pewnie będzie już wtedy wodzem i nie będzie go obchodzić jakiś 24601. Złowiłem kilka ryb, zjadłem je, lecz nie czułem ich smaku. W mojej głowie ciągle był obraz Brilla z którym śmialiśmy się z jakiegoś żartu. Położyłem się na twardej ziemi i już miałem zamknąć oczy kiedy nade mną rozległ się głos: - Jak tam 24601? - To był Maximus, już się podnosiłem gdy powiedział - Nie wstawaj, na pewno na treningu dali ci w kość, co nie? - Najłatwiej nie było - Spojrzałem na niego ciekawie - Co pan tu robi? - Mów do mnie Maximus. Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać - O czym? - O twojej przeszłości - Moje życie to już historia, przecież o to właśnie chodzi z tym nadawaniem numerów, co nie? - Dobrze myślisz, lecz chciałem się zapytać czemu ukradłeś jedzenie wodzowi - A po co się kradnie ryby? Żeby zjeść - Odparłem, bo zrozumiałem, że nie ma powodu by mówić prawdę - Ukradłeś ryby powiadasz, po co ci były akurat te ryby? Widziałem jak łowisz, na pewno nie głodowałeś - Nie chcę o tym mówić - Powiedziałem cicho - Chcę zapomnieć - Czasami nie powinno się zapominać - Ale teraz muszę zapomnieć - Cóż nie będę cię namawiać, ani nie będę pytać cię o imię - Dziękuję, a tak w ogóle, jaki miałeś numer Maximusie? - 19640, do zobaczenia chłopcze, pomyślnych wiatrów - Dobranoc Maximusie Jeszcze przez pewien czas myślałem czy przypadkiem nie powiedzieć mu prawdy, lecz nie zrobię tego. W tym miejscu zacznie się moje nowe życie z zupełnie pustą kartką. Dedyk dla Zorui ponieważ zapomniałam jej dodać w pierwszym dedyku C: ''' Rozdział III To było rok później. Spałem smacznie po treningu gdy zaczęli budzić nas strażnicy. Jedni mówili coś o zamachu stanu, inni krzyczeli o rewolucji. Jednak jedno było wiadome - chcieli obalić Toda. Wstałem szybko wiedząc, że w takiej sytuacji będę brał udział w walkach żeby powstrzymać rewolucjonistów. Pewnie gdyby po mojej stronie był tylko tata to nie przyłożyłbym się do tego, lecz tam była też mama i mój brat. Starsze smoki wzbiły się w powietrze, ale ja nie umiałem jeszcze latać. Nie wiedziałem za bardzo co robić gdy wylądował koło mnie Maximus z którym zaprzyjaźniłem się przez ostatni rok: - Co się stało? - Spytałem go z zainteresowaniem - Smoki chcą zabić Toda, musisz nam pomóc go bronić - Odpowiedział - Ostatnio gdy go widziałem raczej dobrze walczył - Mruknąłem - To nie czas na żarty 24601! Musisz pomóc, twój wnerwiający kolega Pobro pilnuje następce tronu i jego matkę, ale dla ciebie jest ważniejsze zadanie - Czekaj, ten dureń broni mojej matki?! - Jasne - Mruknąłem tylko i podążyłem za Maximusem Musiałem się dostać do Brilla, muszę go zobaczyć. Po prostu nie mogę zwracać na siebie uwagi, potem się wymknę. Aby dostać się do wodza musieliśmy długo biec, na szczęście po tym treningu mogłem biec całe dnie i nie zmęczyć się. Wreszcie dotarliśmy na miejsce. W pierwszej chwili gdy zobaczyłem ojca chciałem się na niego rzucić z wściekłością, ale opanowałem się. Nie miałem z nim szans w walce. Właśnie położyłem na łopatki jakiegoś smoka gdy usłyszałem krzyk. Rozpoznałbym go wszędzie. Brillo woła o pomoc. Niewiele myślą pobiegłem w jego stronę. Nie zwracałem uwagi na wołającego mnie Maximusa. Muszę pomóc bratu. Wreszcie go zobaczyłem. Nie był już biały jak wtedy gdy się poznaliśmy, jego łuski były ciemnoszare. Walczył z jakimś smokiem razem z Pobrem. Oczywiście nie udawało im się to. Krzyknąłem więc: - Brillo, padnij! Skoczyłem tuż nad jego głową i wtopiłem kły w gardło przeciwnika. Pierwszy raz kogoś zabiłem. Pierwszy raz poczułem gorącą krew w pysku. Była pyszna. Chciałem jej więcej jednak zachowałem zdrowy rozsądek. Puściłem martwego smoka i spojrzałem na brata. Nie dowiedziałem czy mnie rozpoznał czy nie, bo jakiś smok spadł nagle z góry łapiąc go za kark. Odleciał kilka metrów dalej i tam go wypuścił. Zatopił kły w jego brzuchu. Nie. NIE!: - Brillo! - Biegłem w jego stronę, lecz było już za późno, smok odleciał razem z ciałem mojego brata. Usłyszałem inny głos wołający go. Moja matka miała zmasakrowane skrzydło, lecz mimo to próbowała wzbić się w powietrze. Zobaczyłem, że Pobro próbuje ją uspokoić. Nie powinien nawet móc zbliżyć się do niej. Podeszłem, więc tam, a gdy mama nie zwracała na mnie uwagi szepnąłem: - Mamo? - Wtedy mnie zobaczyła. Przestała rozpaczliwie machać skrzydłami i popatrzyła na mnie. Jej oczy może i były pełne bólu, ale była w nich też radość ze spotkania - Teneb? To naprawdę ty? - Pobiegłem do niej wtulając się w jej pierś - Teneb, mój malutki, tęskniłam za tobą - Usłyszałem za sobą okrzyk zdumienia, Pobro nie spodziewał się tego, że jestem jej synem. Uciekł. Po prostu uciekł - Przepraszam, to nie była moja wina - Szepnąłem płacząc - Nie chciałem tego zrobić - Co się stało? Czemu odszedłeś? - Czyli tata nie przyznał się, zacząłem go nienawidzić z całego serca - To on mi kazał - Mruknąłem tylko - Kto? Dlaczego? - Nie mogę ci powiedzieć No cóż rozpłakałem się. Nie mówiliśmy o tym, lecz moja mama traciła krew. Nie miała żadnych szans. Siedziałem i słuchałem jak mówi, że mnie kocha. Dla niej byłem Tenebem, a nie złowieszczo brzmiącym Tenebrisem. Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć, zaraz stracę najważniejszą osobę w moim życiu. Co ja teraz zrobię? Usłyszałem wołającego mnie Maximusa, nie poruszyłem się, nie mogłem tego zrobić. 19640 znalazł jednak swoją władczynię i podbiegł do niej. Zdziwił się gdy zobaczył, że jestem następcą tronu, jednak nic nie powiedział. Usiadł tylko i ze smutkiem patrzył się na nas. Mama zrozumiała gdzie byłem przez ostatni rok i pytała się czemu to zrobiłem. Nie mogłem jej powiedzieć, że mój własny ojciec kazał mi tam iść, więc milczałem. Po pewnym czasie coraz słabiej słyszałem bicie jej serca. Oddech zrobił się płytki. Zacząłem nucić jej kołysankę którą śpiewała mi zawsze gdy nie mogłem spać. Jej serce przestało bić. Niektórzy zaczęliby krzyczeć. Niektórzy zaczęliby płakać jeszcze bardziej. Ja siedziałem w całkowitym bezruchu. Nie wiedziałem co mam zrobić. Straciłem tych za którymi mógłbym skoczyć w ogień. Gdybym tylko umiał opatrzyć skrzydło to może by nie zginęła. Może tata pierwszy raz spojrzałby na mnie z dumą. Tata? Nie, to nie może być mój ojciec. Nie jest godzien być moim ojcem. Gdyby przybiegł tu słysząc głos Brilla wszystko skończyło by się inaczej. Jego nie obchodziła własna żona. Dla niego istniał tylko on. Już miałem oderwać się od mamy kiedy usłyszałem głos. Tod chciał porozmawiać ze mną, a Maximus chciał mu tego zabronić jako, że byłem jego uczniem. Na chwilę mocno zacisnąłem oczy. Odwróciłem się i wzrokiem pokazałem Maximusowi, że może odejść, spojrzał na mnie smutno swoimi brązowymi oczami, ale posłuchał się mnie. Stanąłem twarzą w twarz z Todem. Przez chwilę patrzył na mnie wściekły, a potem rzekł: - To wszystko twoja wina Tenebie - Czemu nazywasz mnie tak jak mama? - Spytałem cicho - Żebyś pamiętał, że to ty ją zabiłeś - Ale to nie moja wina! Ja nic nie zrobiłem. - Samotna łza wyleciała mi z oka - Jesteś zbyt uczuciowy, nie powinieneś być wodzem. - Więc nie będę wodzem. - Nie rozumiesz, że twój brat zginął! Teraz ty jesteś następcą tronu. - Ale... - To nie możliwe! Bycie wodzem nie jest moim przeznaczeniem! - Daj mi wrócić do karcelu. - Powiedziałem - Czemu chcesz tam wracać? - Muszę nauczyć się walczyć. - Rób jak chcesz Tenebie, pamiętaj jednak, że będę cię obserwował. Nie ufam tobie i zapewne nikt nie zaufa. Jesteś tylko nędznym robakiem pamiętaj o tym! Po tych słowach warknął na mnie i poleciał znikając mi z oczu. Wreszcie zostałem sam. Zamknąłem oczy i zacząłem słuchać dźwięków nocy. Chciałem płakać, lecz łzy nie leciały mi z oczu. Chciałem krzyczeć z rozpaczy, lecz z gardła nie wyszedł mi żaden dźwięk. Chciałem umrzeć, lecz musiałem pokazać Todowi, że jestem niepokonany. Wstałem i zacząłem iść w kierunku carcelu. Po pewnym czasie doszedłem do polany i położyłem się na ziemi, zamykałem już oczy gdy pojawił się Pobro: - 24601 czemu nazwałeś królowe Reginę matką? - No, bo... - Nie mogłem powiedzieć prawdy. Nie zasługiwał na nią. - Była ranna, a gdy się szamotała ciekło jej więcej krwi. Gdy powiedziałem do niej mamo uspokoiła się. - Oh, a ja myślałem... - Nie dałem mu dokończyć - Że jestem synem wodza? Myślenie nie jest twoją dobrą stroną Odszedł nie patrząc na mnie. Została tylko jedna osoba która zna prawdę. Widziałem sylwetkę Maximusa stojącego przy mnie. Rzadko był widywany o tej porze gdzieś indziej niż w własnej jaskini. Bez słowa położył się koło mnie, a ja wtuliłem w jego szyję pyszczek powstrzymując łzy. Gdyby świat był sprawiedliwy to właśnie Maximus byłby moim ojcem, ale świat jest zły. Moim ojcem jest ktoś kto nienawidzi mnie najbardziej na świecie. Rozdział IV Pół roku po zginięciu mamy obudził mnie szum wody. Dlaczego on jest taki głośny? Przecież położyłem się daleko od jeziorka. Podniosłem głowę i popatrzyłem w stronę jeziora. Było ciemno, a mimo to spokojnie widziałem każdy szczegół. Wszystko było ostrzejsze niż jeszcze noc temu. Postawiłem uszy nasłuchując, lecz nagle ogarnęła mnie kakofonia dźwięków. Słyszałem bicie serc, ciche oddechy setek smoków. Położyłem je, bo najbardziej przeszkadzał mi szum wody. Tutaj było za głośno. Potrząsnąłem głową próbując odgonić te wszystkie dźwięki. Pomogło, ale tylko na chwilę. Zaraz potem znowu był ten wielki hałas. Jakoś zdołałem znowu zasnąć choć obudziłem się niewyspany. Ciągle było głośno jednak powoli zacząłem się do tego przyzwyczajać. Podszedłem do jeziora aby złapać kilka ryb na śniadanie. Szło mi dobrze, lecz stojąc w wodzie zauważyłem swoje odbicie. Moje prawe oko było lekko błękitne. Cofnąłem się zaskoczony i poślizgnąłem się na mokrym kamieniu. Normalnie leżałbym już na ziemi, lecz teraz spokojnie odzyskałem równowagę. Zdziwiony nowymi umiejętnościami ruszyłem na trening. Pewnie zapytam Maximusa, czy on też tak dobrze słyszy, albo i nie zapytam. Jeszcze do końca nie wiem. Doszedłem na arenę ostatni. Zdziwiłem się widząc Maximusa. Zazwyczaj nie brał udziału w treningach. Polubiłem go jeszcze bardziej gdy w tamtą noc był przy mnie. Od tamtej pory nie uroniłem ani jednej łzy. Stałem się nieczuły dla wszystkich po kolei i tylko on wiedział czemu to robię, ale nie mówiliśmy o tym. Skinąłem mu głową na powitanie i ustawiłem się w szeregu. Ciągle czułem na sobie wzrok brązowych oczu Maximusa jakby wiedział co mi się stało. Podszedł do nas i zaczął mówić: - Wszyscy macie już około dwóch lat. Być może będzie wam się wydawać, że jest za wcześnie na to, ale uwierzcie mi, na to nigdy nie jest za wcześnie. Dzisiaj... - Co będziemy takiego robić? - Oczywiście odezwał się Pobro. - Zjadać małe smoki żywcem - Warknąłem na niego - Poczekaj chwilę, a się dowiesz. - To już nie można zapytać? - 24601 i 24598 cisza! - Rozdzielił nas Maximus - Cierpliwość jest cnotą, pamiętaj o tym 24598. Wracając do poprzedniego tematu, otóż dzisiaj zaczniecie uczyć się latać - Smoki zaczęły szeptać między sobą zdziwiona. Ja też byłem zaskoczony. Smoki miały zakaz nauki latania jeśli nie ukończyły czterech lat. Wprowadzono go dlatego, że małe smoczki myśląc o podboju świata wyruszały nad ocean i czasami po prostu gubiły się, albo nie dawały rady powrócić na wyspę i ginęły w bezkresnym oceanie. Jednak z drugiej strony jesteśmy żołnierzami, więc powinniśmy latać jak najwcześniej. - Wiem, że jesteście zdziwieni, ale i tak nie uda wam się jeszcze polecieć. Żeby polatać przez minutę musicie trenować minimum miesiąc. Ustawcie się w szeregu i po kolei każdy bierze rozbieg i próbuje wystartować. Byłem ostatni, więc dokładnie obserwowałem błędy innych. Próbowałem zapamiętać wszystkie szczegóły gdy dorośli pokazywali nam jak to zrobić. Pobro który stał tuż przede mną zaplątał się we własne skrzydła. Zaśmiałem się w duchu, chociaż miałem nadzieję, że mi się coś takiego nie zdarzy. Wreszcie przyszła na mnie pora. Spojrzałem pytająco na Maximusa, a on kiwnął w odpowiedzi. Zamknąłem oczy próbując poczuć każdą komórkę w swoim ciele. I pobiegłem. Machnąłem mocno skrzydłami i wzbiłem się w powietrze. Jednak zaraz potem hmm... jakby to powiedzieć... miałem bliski kontakt z ziemią. Wstałem jak najszybciej i machnąłem ze wściekłością ogonem. Nie rozumiałem co mi nie wyszło. Coś mi kazało obejrzeć się za siebie i zobaczyłem mojego ojca. Wpatrywał się we mnie z pogardą. Wystawił do mnie kły i odszedł. A ja stanąłem do szeregu mając nadzieję, że jutro spiszę się lepiej. Minął miesiąc. Cały miesiąc od tego gdy po raz pierwszy uczyliśmy się latać. A ja byłem gorszy od Pobra! Nie umiem się wznieść na więcej niż sekundę! Ze wściekłością wymknąłem się dzisiaj z obozu i teraz siedzę samotnie wpatrzony w ocean. Pode mną leży zimny śnieg który przyjemnie chłodzi moje rozgrzane z wściekłości ciało. Śniegu nie ma tutaj tylko przez jeden miesiąc w roku. W pozostałe biały puch pokrywa wszystko po horyzont. Nie powiedziałem Maximusowi, że moje oko było błękitne - następnego dnia było normalnie zielone. Pewnie coś mi się przewidziało. Nie rozmawiałem też z nim czemu nie mogę latać. Oboje wiedzieliśmy, że może i rzadko, ale czasami smoki po prostu mają słabe skrzydła i nie mogą latać. Tylko, że ja nie miałem słabych skrzydeł. Były dłuższe i silniejsze niż u moich rówieśników. Nagle usłyszałem szelest. Podniosłem głowę i zobaczyłem dwóch siedmiolatków - Chillona i Follona, a raczej 23001 i 23002, znałem ich imię, bo nigdy nie mogli zaakceptować tego, że teraz są numerami. Od razu wiedziałem, że będę miał kłopoty. Byli ode mnie prawie dwa razy więksi i silniejsi. No i było ich dwa razy więcej: - No i co? Nasz mały biedny 24601 nie może nauczyć się latać. - Zaczął Chillon - Nasz mały 24601 przynosi wstyd naszemu wojsku. - Dopowiedział Follon - Może połamiemy mu skrzydła i go stąd wyrzucą, co ty na to Chillon? - To chyba twój najlepszy pomysł, chociaż ja bym mu je po prostu wyrwał, co wybierasz malutki - Jak mnie znaleźliście? - Zapytałem tylko - Och, od paru dni czekamy na dobry moment żeby cię podręczyć, a dzisiaj tak ładnie wymknąłeś się z obozu, że poszliśmy od razu za tobą. - A teraz wyrwiemy ci skrzydełka skoro i tak nie są ci potrzebne. - Błagam nie róbcie tego! - Oni tylko pokręcili głowami i zaczęli się do mnie zbliżać. - Mogę zrobić co chcecie tylko zostawcie moje skrzydła! - Jak mi przykro dzidzia będzie płakać? Może dzidzia pobiegnie do swojej mamusi i wypłacze jej się? - Coś mi się wydaję, że ty pierwszy zobaczysz moją mamę. - Zapłakałem cicho. - A co przyjdzie i cię obroni? Niespodziewanie skoczył na mnie, ale ja zrobiłem unik. Popatrzyłem na niego z szerokim uśmiechem: - Wiesz co? Jednak nie spotkasz jej, przecież ty będziesz się smażył w piekle! Skoczyłem na niego niespodziewanie atakując. Już nie byłem zwierzyną. Nigdy nią nie byłem. Ci durnie myśleli, że ja naprawdę płaczę, że poniżam się do błagania o życie. To ja jestem drapieżnikiem, oni są zwierzyną. Powaliłem go na ziemię czując ciepłą krew w pysku. Chciałem zacisnąć szczękę mocniej, ale zaatakował mnie Follon. Szybko, więc obróciłem się walnąłem łapą w jego pysk. Z ran zaczęła sączyć się krew. Uśmiechnąłem się i skoczyłem na niego, niestety Follon wgryzł mi się w łapę. Jęknąłem cicho z bólu i szybko mu się wyrwałem. Za bardzo skupiłem się na nim. Nie zauważyłem Chillona który popchnął mnie i zacząłem spadać z wysokiego klifu prosto do oceanu. Rozdział V Wiecie jak to jest nie czuć własnego ciała? Czuć się tak lekko jakbyś był piórkiem. Właśnie to czułem spadając. Zamknąłem oczy próbując przypomnieć sobie obraz mamy z którą za niedługo się spotkam. Wiedziałem, że zaraz wpadnę do oceanu, więc po co mam się szamotać? Przecież nie umiem latać. Jestem smokiem nielotek jakkolwiek absurdalnie to brzmi. Powoli liczyłem ile już spadam; sekunda, dwie, trzy, cztery, pięć... co tak długo? Już dawno powinienem być w wodzie! Otworzyłem zdziwiony oczy i zobaczyłem, że szybuję nad taflą oceanu. Zaraz! Ja latam! Czyli wszystko dobrze z moimi skrzydłami! Z radością zrobiłem beczkę. Ha! Tego Pobro nie umie! Machnąłem najsilniej jak umiałem skrzydłami i zacząłem lecieć w górę. To było piękne. Czuć wiatr owiewający pysk. Słyszałem zdziwione krzyki tych dwóch idiotów, ale nie zwracałem na nie uwagi. Coś mnie skłoniło do przejrzenia się w tafli wody. Zamarłem. Słyszałem tylko rytmiczny szelest skrzydeł. Mrugnąłem i jeszcze raz spojrzałem na wodę. Potem mój wzrok powoli przeszedł na łapę. Czemu ona świeci błękitnie?! Poczułem w sobie złość. Nie mam pojęcia czemu, ale musiałem na kimś się wyżyć, a Chillon i Follon nadawali się do tego idealnie. Szybko zrobiłem obrót i zacząłem lecieć w ich stronę. Wylądowałem przed nimi, a oni zaczęli się ze mnie śmiać! Znowu gadali coś o tym jakim jestem dzieckiem. Uśmiechnąłem się do nich szeroko, a oni umilkli robiąc takie śmieszne miny. Chciało mi się śmiać widząc ich pełne zaskoczenia pyski, nie spodziewali się, że będę taki spokojny. W zasadzie to mieli rację, nie ujdzie im to na sucho. Zaatakowałem, więc nagle powalając Follona. Szybko wgryzłem mu się w gardło - pamiętam jak ojciec mówił, że to jest najlepszy sposób na zabójstwo. Moja ofiara przestała oddychać. Zobaczyłem jak Chillon z wściekłością biegnie w moją stronę. Poczułem wtedy w moim gardle czysty ogień. Widziałem jak dorośli czasami używali tej mocy, wiec spróbowałem wypuścić ogień poza moje ciało. I udało mi się. Błękitna plazma uderzyła pod nogi Chillona odrzucając go w tył, a ja poczułem przyjemny chłód w gardle. Stałem patrząc na Chillona który zwijał się w bólu. Nie czułem nic. Żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Żadnego współczucia. Tylko pustka. Usłyszałem, że ktoś za mną wylądował. Obróciłem się i zobaczyłem Maximusa: - 24601, co ty zrobiłeś?! - Spytał z zaskoczeniem - Zrobiłem to, co musiałem zrobić. - Zabiłeś kogoś kto jest po twojej stronie! Nie musiałeś tego robić! - No tak, powinienem im raczej dziękować, że nauczyli mnie latać - Mruknąłem i chciałem polecieć na polanę, ale on mnie zatrzymał - Co się z tobą dzieje? Czemu uciekasz od swoich uczuć? - Uczucia umią tylko niszczyć Maximusie. Gdy komuś bezgranicznie zaufasz, wręcz zakochasz się w nim to kiedy on zginie w twoim sercu powstaje wielka dziura - Popatrzyłem pod nogi jakby były tam odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania świata. - Lepiej jest po prostu wyłączyć uczucia. - Nie można ich tak po prostu wyłączyć - Odpowiedział z poważną miną. - Wiem, że jesteś zrozpaczony po śmierci matki, ale nie powinieneś tak się zachowywać. - A co? Może mam położyć się i przez całe życie być warzywem? Nie, ja taki nie jestem. Wracam do Carcelu. - Nie możesz teraz tam tak po prostu wrócić, przecież widziałeś siebie. - Chodzi ci o to, że jestem odrobinkę błękitny? Sądzisz, że znienawidzą mnie za coś na co nie mam wpływu? Nie odpowiadaj. Znam odpowiedź - Nie powinieneś być taki surowy dla siebie i dla nich. - To co mam robić?! - Zapytałem zrozpaczony. - Masz ojca mo... - Nie chcę do niego wracać. Wolę zginąć teraz niż być przy nim. - To twój ojciec. - Popatrz na mnie, czy aby na pewno to mój ojciec? - Tak w ogóle to czemu jesteś tutaj, a nie przy ojcu? - Znasz jego jako wodza - Powiedziałem cicho - Jako ojciec jest jeszcze gorszy. - Co on ci zrobił? - Nic, co by mnie zraniło, ale wiem, że o to mu chodziło. - Żaden rodzic nie chce by jego dziecko cierpiało, uwierz mi. - Powiedz mi, jaką zbrodnię popełniłem, że tutaj jestem. - Okradłeś wodza, chociaż on jest twoim ojcem, więc... aaa - Spojrzał na mnie rozumiejąc. - Czemu tak naprawdę ciebie tu wysłał? - Widziałeś kiedyś mojego brata? - Tak, miałem okazję z nim porozmawiać zanim zginą. Rzadko spotyka się bardziej otwarte smoki. - Nigdy tego nie zrozumiałem, Brillo może był starszy o te pięć minut, ale przecież był też ufny. Tata zawsze mi mówił, że wódz powinien nie mieć uczuć, a mimo to uwielbiał jego. - Nie mam pojęcia czemu to zrobił, tak jak nie wiem czemu tutaj zostałeś. - Nazwij mnie tchórzem, ale schowałem się tu przed ojcem, nie chcę być wodzem. Ten błękit nawet mi pasuje patrząc na to, że dzięki temu pewnie nie będę wodzem. - Miałem nadzieję, że tak będzie. Miałem nadzieję, że Tod zapomni o mnie i wybierze na przejęcie tronu kogoś innego. - Więc czemu nie zgromadzisz wokół siebie grupę uwielbienia która cię ochroni? - Mam założyć krąg smoków którzy uciekną gdy tylko staną twarzą w twarz z wodzem? - Prychnąłem z dezaprobatą - Teraz już na pewno nikt ze mną nie będzie walczył. No chyba, że Pobro. Nie znajdziesz gorszego współpracownika. - Powinieneś się przespać. Tym razem to co zrobiłeś ujdzie ci na sucho, ale nie myśl, że tak będzie za każdym razem. - Popatrzył na mnie zdziwiony - Twój kolor wraca na normy. - Co?! - Spojrzałem na swoją łapę, była normalnie czarna - Chociaż nie będę wzbudzał podejrzeń, a dwaj świadkowie nie żyją. - Nie powinieneś cieszyć się z tego, że nie żyją. Masz dwa smoki na sumieniu. - W tej chwili nie obchodzi mnie to. Możemy już wracać do Carcelu? - Zmieniłeś się 24601, ale teraz chodź i nie, w teraz nie polecisz, idziemy piechotą. Ja się zmieniłem? Jestem taki sam jak wtedy gdy go poznałem. Chociaż teraz jestem jeszcze bardziej samotny. Tylko Brillo umiał mnie zrozumieć, ale jego tutaj nie ma. On już nie żyją, tak samo jak nasza mama. Zostałem tylko ja. Wreszcie doszliśmy do Carcelu. Od razu poszedłem spać, bo byłem padnięty. Rano obudziłem się niewyspany. Trudno się temu dziwić skoro spałem tylko ze dwie godziny. Zjadłem śniadanie i udałem się na arenę. Jak zwykle byłem ostatni tylko, że teraz rówieśnicy patrzyli na mnie z pogardą. Mam nadzieję, że moje umiejętności lotu nie zniknęły tak samo jak kolor skóry. Pobro jest akurat przede mną. Ma dzisiaj uczyć się jak wykonać beczkę. Ciekawe, czy ciągle umiem to zrobić. Nie umiałem wystać w miejscu. Jeżeli dzisiaj nie uda mi się polecieć to chyba się zabiję o mało nie wybuchnąłem śmiechem gdy Pobro spadł na ziemię, ale przecież jeszcze wczoraj nie umiałem przez sekundę utrzymać się w powietrzu. Muszę się skupić. Muszę zamknąć oczy i polecieć. Popatrzyłem na mojego nauczyciela, powinienem zacząć próbę gdy da mi znak. Jednak zrozumiałem, że to ja powinienem wydawać mu rozkazy. Pobiegłem nie czekając na znak. Lekko podskoczyłem i rozłożyłem skrzydła. Machnąłem nimi lekko i już wisiałem w powietrzu. Czyli umiem wszystko! Spojrzałem z góry na moich rówieśników i zrobiłem idealną beczkę. Wreszcie poczułem się wolny. Zacząłem lecieć wysoko i nagle schowałem skrzydła. Usłyszałem śmiech gdy zobaczyli, że spadam, lecz oni nie mogli zobaczyć mojego uśmiechu. Tuż przed walnięciem w twardą ziemię moje skrzydła były znów proste i z gracją wylądowałem naprzeciw nauczyciela. Chciałem powiedzieć coś kiedy jakieś szpony chwyciły mnie i poniosły daleko. Nie musiałem długo się zastanawiać kto to jest. Porwał mnie mój własny ojciec. Rozdział VI Nie wiedziałem gdzie tata mnie niesie. Jednak czułem, że był wściekły. To, że jest wściekły nie jest jakoś dziwne. Odkąd się urodziłem był nieźle wnerwiony. Tym razem czułem, że chodzi o coś innego. Mam nadzieje, że nie wie o moim wczorajszym zdarzeniu. Jednak gdyby nie to po co by mnie porywał? Lecieliśmy tak przez chwilę, nie miałem pojęcia dokąd. Wreszcie wylądowaliśmy. Od razu poznałem to miejsce. To właśnie tu zginęła mama i Brillo. Spojrzałem na niego zaskoczony, a on tylko warknął w odpowiedzi: - Czemu jesteś inny? - Rozumiem, że urodziłem się czarny, ale to nie znaczy, że musisz mi to wypominać do końca życia! - Chyba nie rozumiesz co do ciebie mówię Tenebie! - Nie wiedziałem o co mu chodzi, przecież on o niczym innym nie wie - Sadzisz, że nie wiem co zrobiłeś wczoraj? Zabiłeś dwójkę swoich braci! Powinieneś być za to wiecznie potępiony! I jeszcze świecisz na błękitno. Nie jesteś prawdziwym smokiem tylko jakąś marną podróbką. - Maximus ci o tym powiedział? - Spytałem z nadzieją, że mój jedyny przyjaciel mnie nie zdradził. - Muszę przyznać, że próbowałem go przekupić, lecz on jest niby to honorowy. Jednak gdy jego wódz prosi o pomoc to nie zgadza się na to! Trzeba będzie się go pozbyć. Jest tylko balastem. - Nie rób tego! - Krzyknąłem w rozpaczy - On nic tobie nie zrobił. - Jak to nic? - Tod zdziwił się szczerze - Przecież nieustannie próbuje pomóc mojemu niesamodzielnemu synowi. Chociaż ciężko ciebie nazwać synem. - Nie pozwolę ci go skrzywdzić! - Przykro mi mały smoczku, ja jestem o wiele silniejszy. Następną rzeczą którą poczułem był ból. Jaki ojciec bije własne dziecko? Leżałem na ziemi, czułem w pysku metaliczny smak krwi. Próbowałem wstać, lecz kopnął mnie w brzuch i znowu padłem. Kiedyś Maximus mi powiedział, że dobrze jest czuć ból, oznacza to, że jeszcze żyjesz. Tylko po co żyć skoro życie tak boli? Chciałem umrzeć, chciałem żeby ta męka juz się skończyła. Jednak żyłem dalej. Żyłem dalej chociaż czułem jak moje zebro pęka. Najpierw jedno, a potem drugie. Pewnie złamały się jeszcze inne, jednak z bólu straciłem przytomność. Ciepło. Tak, ciepło to pierwsze co pamiętałem po spotkaniu z ojcem. Wiedziałem, że Maximus jest przy mnie. Chciałem wstać, jednak 19640 mnie powstrzymał. Spróbowałem znowu, lecz wynik był taki sam. Wreszcie zmęczony zasnąłem. Gdy obudziłem się znowu nie było już tego ciepła, jednak nie było też zimno. Koło mnie paliło się ognisko. Wyglądało tak radośnie, jakby na tym świecie nie było zła, lecz Tod żył nadal. Póki on żyje ten świat nie będzie dobry. Muszę go pokonać. Tylko jak? Byłem za mały, a on za silny. Przecież te moje moce dają mi więcej siły! Ale nie. Przecież ja tego nie kontroluje. Zaraz! Czy ja właśnie planuję zabójstwo własnego ojca?! Co się ze mną dzieje? Ciekawe czy poznałaby mnie własna matka. Zmieniłem się i to raczej na gorsze. Te życie to jakiś koszmar. Może po prostu popełnię samobójstwo i skończę z tym światem. Nie, nie zrobię tego - najpierw muszę pokonać mojego ojca. Jeśli tego nie zrobię będzie to wyglądało tak jakbym się poddał, a ja się nie poddam. Będę walczył do końca. Śmierć i honor! Tego się nauczyłem w Carcerze. Nie boję się już śmierci, bo śmierć to nie koniec. Śmierć to początek. Smoki boją się jej tylko dlatego, że nie są pewni co jej dalej. Ja myślę, że tam jest po prostu kolejne życie. Życie bez Toda. Życie gdzie będzie też i mama i Brillo. Mama na pewno ze szczęściem w oczach patrzyłaby jak świetnie latam. Pomagałbym bratu nauczyć się lepiej walczyć. Tamto życie jest pozbawione trosk i bólu. Tam jest tylko szczęście które można wręcz zobaczyć w krystalicznie czystym jeziorze. Czemu nie może być tak teraz? Czemu jestem sam? Nie, nie jestem sam. W moją stronę szedł Maximus: - Jak tam? Dobrze się czujesz? - Zaraz potem dodał - W zasadzie to głupie pytanie, nie powinieneś czuć się dobrze - czuję, że gdyby nie skóra to rozpadłbym się na kawałki, ale da się wytrzymać. - Uśmiech przyjaciela podziałał na mnie kojąco. - Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny? - Wczoraj obudziłeś się na chwilkę, lecz zaraz potem znowu straciłeś przytomność. Dzisiaj mija drugi dzień odkąd tu jesteś. - Byłem nieprzytomny przez dwa dni?! - Byłem pewien, że to było kilka godzin temu - Jak mnie znaleźliście? - Martwiłem się o ciebie. Normalnie gdyby jakiś ojciec tak zrobił zostałbym na arenie, ale o ciebie martwiłem się o wiele bardziej. Powstrzymałem Toda przed zabiciem cię i mam nadzieję, że nie ujdzie mu to na sucho. - Przecież jest od ciebie wyżej w hierarchii! Nie boisz się go? O ile dobrze wiem to rewolucja upadla, bo smoki bały się w tym uczestniczyć. Wszyscy boją się władcy i to jest chyba normalne. - Nie 24601, to nie jest normalne. To władca powinien bać się ludu, a nie odwrotnie. - A co jeśli cię zabije? - Śmierć za to w co się wierzy jest dobrą śmiercią. - odpowiedział mi z powagą jednak zaraz potem uśmiechnął się - W dodatku muszę walczyć o to żeby prawowity władca zasiadł na tronie. - Przecież Tod jest prawowitym wodzem. - zdziwiłem się słysząc słowa przyjaciela. - Tutaj nie chodzi o to z jakiej rodziny pochodzi. Chodzi o to jaki jest. - Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale mi przetrwał - Jesteś urodzonym przywódcą 24601. Wystarczy spojrzeć na lekcje walki. Zawsze występujesz w roli przywódcy i wszyscy po kolei się ciebie słuchają. Zrobię wszystko abyś zasiadł na tronie Tenebrisie Urodzony w Mroku. - I pokłonił mi się. '''Ten rozdział dla Nataszy. Czemu? Hymm, przeczytaj, a zrozumiesz. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze pamiętasz C: Rozdział VII Nie wiedziałem jak zareagować. Nie mogę przecież go narażać. Odpowiedziałem tylko: - Nie jestem księciem. Mój brat nim był, był od urodzenia uczony co ma robić. To on był księciem, nie ja. - Spotkałem kiedyś twojego brata. - Powiedział podnosząc głowę - Różnica między wami jest jak między niebem i piekłem. - No właśnie o tym mówię. On nadaję się na wodza,a nie ja. - Nie rozumiesz o czym mówię Tenebrisie. W jego oczach widać posłuszeństwo, łatwo go byłoby oszukać. Ty jesteś raczej nieufny i rozsądny. Jesteś też dobrym żołnierzem, więc wojsko pójdzie za tobą z uwielbieniem w oczach. Za kilka lat to ty zjednoczysz smoki. - Nie dam rady, jak ktoś mi ma zaufać skoro ja nikomu nie ufam? - Nauczysz się ufać właściwym smokom. Musisz uwierzyć w siebie. - Nie wiem czy dam radę to zrobić? - Musiałem jednak myśleć nie tylko o sobie. Musiałem myśleć o kimś kto ma rodzinę i myśli tylko o tym by jego rodzina była szczęśliwa. Muszę myśleć o poddanych. - Co mam zrobić? - Zapewne wiesz, że nie można tego zrobić od razu. Musisz przez następne kilka lat zjednać przy sobie ludzi z carcelu. Jeżeli pokocha cię wojsko będziesz mógł zrobić wielkie rzeczy. - Popatrzył na mnie tymi spokojnymi, brązowymi oczami. - Nie powiesz im jeszcze kim jesteś, na to przyjdzie jeszcze czas. Gdy ten czas przyjdzie staniesz się Tenebrisem Urodzonym w Mroku. - Kto wymyślił te urodzony w mroku? - Nasz tajny krąg. - Krąg? To brzmi trochę złowieszczo. - A myślisz, że czemu to się tak nazywa? - Uśmiechnął się do mnie - Jestem tam ja, Furiat i Domin. - Chyba ich nie znam. Kim oni są? - Spytałem zdziwiony. - Są żołnierzami, lecz raczej nie lubią patrzeć na postępy młodszych kolegów. - Na pewno mogę im zaufać? - Wszyscy przysięgaliśmy, że zrobimy wszystko byś był królem. - Skąd wiesz, że nie kłamali? Każdy może być krzywoprzysięzcą. - Jeżeli im nie zaufasz, to nie wiem komu mógłbyś. Uwierz mi, oni zawsze będą z tobą. Jeśli nie ufasz im to zaufaj mi. - Robię mogę zaufać, lecz nie im. Tak w ogóle to kiedy ich poznam? - Są tuż za drzwiami. Chcesz ich poznać? - Kiedyś będę musiał, a wolę mieć to już za sobą. Maximus uśmiechnął się do mnie pokrzepiająco i poszedł w stronę wyjścia. Znowu byłem sam. Chociaż na chwilę. Lubiłem samotność, bo tylko w niej można było naprawdę pomyśleć. Lubiłem ciszę która pięknie komponowała się z samotnością. Jeśli ktoś chciał mnie poznać musiał znać te dwie rzeczy, chociaż nie. Ten ktoś musiał też kochać mrok. Mrok w którym jest tyle samotności i ciszy ile dusza zapragnie. Usłyszałem kroki, więc próbowałem wyprostować się, lecz wielki ból przeszedł mi po całej łapie. Chyba była złamana. Dziwne, ze dopiero teraz to zauważyłem. Stanąłem, więc tak żeby nie obciążać przedniej łapy. Wreszcie przybyli. Jeden ze smoków miał spokojne zielone oczy które przypominały oczy mamy. Był dość potężnie zbudowany chociaż nie mógł się równać Maximusowi. Uszy miało postawione, jakby cieszył się, że mnie widzi. Jego uśmiech był taki sam jak u mamy. Chociaż nigdy w życiu go nie widziałem, wydawał mi się bardzo znajomy. Za to drugi miał niebieskie oczy. Znaczy się niebiesko podobne. Miały kolor brudnej wody. Uszy miał położone płasko - chyba nie był zadowolony z tego spotkania. I wzajemnie. O ile temu pierwszemu mógłbym zaufać, to ten wygląda jakby zabiłby każdego dla zabawy: - Tenebrisie to jest Domin - Maximus wskazał na tego pierwszego - A to Furiat. - Bardzo się cieszę, że mogę cię wreszcie spotkać Tenebie - Rzekł Domin - Tenebie? Czemu mnie trafi nazywasz? - Zapytałem zdziwiony. - Regina zawsze tak cię nazywała. - Znałeś moją mamę? - Tak Tenebie, jak chcesz to opowiem ci o niej. - Na to przyjdzie pora później - Wtrącił się Furiat - Tenebris powinien się dowiedzieć dokładniej o naszych planach - Tak, to dobry pomysł - Powiedział Maximus - Potem porozmawiacie - Przez chwilę milczał zastanawiając się jak zacząć - Pobędziesz tu jeszcze kilka dni abyś mógł wyzdrowieć do końca. Zapewne zauważyłeś, że masz złamaną łapę. - Gdzie ja jestem? - Zapytałem dopiero teraz chociaż to pytanie dręczyło mnie od obudzenia się. - No cóż, w tej chwili jesteś w moim domu - Odparł Maximus - Potem znowu zamieszkasz w carcelu i tam zostaniesz przez kilka lat. Wiem, że mogę brzmieć teraz dziwnie, lecz musisz skończyć z tym. - Z tym, czyli czym? - Z twoim brakiem zaufania - Odparł Furiat - Musisz pokazać im, że im ufasz. Chodzi mi o innych uczniów jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrozumiałeś. - Nie jestem idiotą! - Warknąłem w odpowiedzi - Uważaj na słowa. - On wie co mówi Furiat, pamiętaj, że to ty spełniasz jego rozkazy, a nie odwrotnie - Powiedział Domin. - Wracając do tematu, Tenebrisie musisz zrobić coś żeby inni cię polubili. Nie musisz im ufać. Niech oni ufają tobie. Tylko pamiętaj o jednym. Jeśli ktoś coś poświęci dla ciebie to masz u niego dług. - Jest księciem, nie wpajaj mu Maximusie moralności. To nie dotyczy wodza - Prychnął Furiat - Nie jestem moim ojcem, tylko zły król nie wypada długów. Nie nadaję się na wodza, ale gdybyś ty nim został to Dunkel przestałoby istnieć - Odparłem pokazując kły - Może będzie lepiej jak stąd wyjdziesz. - Jak sobie życzysz mój książę - Odpowiedział mi z pogardą i wyszedł. - Mieć Furiata za wroga to zły pomysł - Powiedział zamyślony Maximus - Chociaż przyda mi się czasami coś co naruszy jego dumę. Jest za sztywny. - Jeżeli się nie zmieni to będzie musiał często przez to przechodzić - Oparłem z zadowoleniem - To mu wyjdzie tylko na zdrowie. - Mały smoczej podskoczył Furiatowi - Zaśmiał się cicho Domin - Chciałbym to widywać częściej. - Coś mi się wydaje, że chcecie porozmawiać w cztery oczy. Jutro pogadamy o planie. Patrzyłem na wychodzącego Maximusa czując odrobinę niepewności związanej z Dominem. Ciekawe kim on jest. Gdyby był niebezpieczny Maximus nie zostawiłby mnie z nim samego. Siedzieliśmy chwilę w ciszy, a potem zaczął mówić: - Znałem Reginę, bo jestem jej bratem. - Co?! Moja mama miała brata? Czemu mi o tobie nie mówiła? Czemu wyślą za kogoś takiego jak Tod? - Najlepiej jak zacznę mówić wszystko od początku - Zrobił krótką pauzę i zaczął opowiadać - Nie pochodziliśmy stąd. Mieszkaliśmy ja Stern. To piękna wyspa, która wręcz tonie w zieleni, jak jeży tam śnieg to... - Leży śnieg, a nie jeży - Poprawiłem tu z uśmiechem. - Chyba masz rację. Błąd, każdemu może się zdażyć - Odpowiedział z uśmiechem - Było nam tam dobrze i mieszkaliśmy tam pięć lat. Twoja mama nie chciała opuszczać wyspy, bo została tam jej przyjaciółka Calma. Jednak przeprowadziliśmy się tutaj choć Regina o mało nie uciekła z domu tylko po to by być z przyjaciółką. Ja nie miałem żadnego powodu by tam pozostać. Przybyła tu tylko dlatego, że nie chciała mnie zostawić samego. Po przylocie tutaj zamknęła się w sobie. Była nieufna. Pewnego dnia po Dunkel zaczął chodzić jakiś morderca. Nasza mama która miała na imię Fulgura. Bardzo się o nas martwiła. Szczególnie o Reginę. Lubiła znikać nagle z domu mimo zakazów mamy. Niestety właśnie wtedy poszła gdzieś daleko. Były wtedy wielkie zaspy śniegu, więc powinniśmy ją szybko znaleźć, lecz trudno o lepszego mistrza grania w chowanego. Jak juz się pewnie domyśliłeś tego dnia Regina została zaatakowana. Było z nią już krucho gdy przybiegł Tod. Może nawet polubiłeś go gdybyś wtedy znał go. Nigdy nie odmawiał pomocy innym. Każdemu od razu ufał. - Nie rozumiem, co się zmieniło? - Patrząc na jego sytuację to zmieniło się wszystko. O tym powiem ci za chwilę. Po tym jak Tod ją uratował zakochali się w sobie. Mieli wtedy chyba z piętnaście lat. Stali się nierozłączni. Pracowało tutaj wielkie szczęście pod rządami króla Rule I królowej Gratia Oni także polubili Reginę i gdy tylko oboje skończyli szesnaście lat pobrali się. Uwierz mi, trudno było o bardziej zgraną parę. Niestety pewnego dnia Rule Został zamordowany. Tod nie mógł się z tym pogodzić, bo kocham swego ojca. Okazało się, że zabił go najlepszy przyjaciel Toda. Po tym był zrozpaczony. Przestał ufać każdemu po kolei. Nawet Reginie, która jak się okazało była w ciąży. Gdybyś wykluł się rok wcześniej ojciec pokochałby cię nie patrząc na twoja inność. Niestety przez jedną zdradę mrok pochłonął cale Dunkel. - Skąd wiesz, że ja taki się nie stanę? - Spytałem cicho - Przecież jaki ojciec taki syn. - Tod oszalał tylko przez swoją ufność. Nie wiem czemu chciał obsadzić na tronie Brilla skoro on też był ufny. - Pewnie gdy patrzył na niego widział w nim siebie. - Tak, to jest możliwe - Spojrzał na mnie zamyślony - Odpoczywaj na razie. Czekają na ciebie ciężkie dni. Wyszedł i znowu zostałem sam. Położyłem się wygodnie i zacząłem myśleć jak smok może się zmienić w ciągu kilku dni. To nierealne. Tod nie mógł być radosnym smoczkiem który takie po łące z zajączkami. Długo myślałem nad tym aż wreszcie zasnąłem. Rozdział VIII Carcel. Jestem tu pierwszy raz od wielu tygodni. Oczywiście wszyscy się na mnie gapią. Popatrzyłem na Maximusa który szedł tuż przede mną. Chciałem warknąć na nich, lecz nie chciałem by Maximus zawiódł się na mnie. W tej chwili mialem zrobić coś by wszyscy mnie lubili. Jakby to było takie proste. Najchętniej uciekłbym jak najdalej. Może poleciałbym na Stern i znalazł tą przyjaciółkę mamy. Przecież nie wygoniłaby mnie. Chcę oderwać się od tego urodzonego w mroku i zacząć żyć naprawdę. Tak jak każdy obywatel. Nie chce władzy. Nie pragnę jej. Ja chcę po prostu by to życie było snem. Chcę się obudzić przy szczęśliwej mamie i przy ojcu który jest ze mnie dumny. Spotykało mnie coś zupełnie innego. No i jeszcze on. Pobro szedł w moją stronę: - Hej 24601! Myślałem, że nie żyjesz! Co się stało?! - Taak, już ci powiem co leży mi na wątrobie. - Nic takiego - Odburknąłem tylko. - Na pewno nic? Nie było cię z miesiąc. - Tak, wszystko w porządku - Po prostu chciał mnie zabić własny ojciec. To przecież normalne. A nie, zaraz, ojciec powinien mnie chronić przed takimi jak mój ojciec. Chociaż w zasadzie to jest mała różnica. - To dobrze, bo już się bałem, że zostanę tu sam. Cieszę się, że tu jesteś. - Aha - Czy on jest ślepy? Nie zna języku mowy ciała? Chyba nie zna, bo uwierzył mi od razu. - Co ci się stało? - Mówiłem, nic złego. - Możesz mi powiedzieć - Czy on musi się tak uśmiechać? - Uwierz mi, nic mi się nie stało. - Rozpoznałem smoka który cię porwał. - No chyba nie - Prychnąłem - To był nasz wódz - Spojrzałem na niego zaskoczony, skąd on to wie? - Wiem, bo jestem jego synem. - Ty jesteś jego synem? - Zacząłem się śmiać - Uwierz mi, nie jesteś nim. - Nie jestem uznanym synem. Tylko no tym, bękartem. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Tod był niewierny Reginie? - Moja mamą zawsze mówiła, że Regina była dla żoną która wykorzystywała męża. Źle zrobiłeś, że byłeś przy niej w ostatniej chwili życia. Nie była tego warta. Pewnie dlatego tata cię pobił. Najpierw ukradłeś mu jedzenie, a potem chciałeś ulżyć jego żonie. - Znałeś ją? - Tylko z opowieści. Podobno zabiła własnego syna by jej ulubieniec mógł dostać się do tronu bez walki. Mój tata za to jest niesamowity. Pozwala mi na wszystko. Chciałem być żołnierzem i jestem w Carcerze. Nie ma chyba lepszego ojca od niego. Teraz kiedy jego syn nie żyje, to pewnie ja zostanę wodzem. Przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy zastanawiałem się, czy tak się stanie i wiesz co? Wódz nie ma nikogo innego. Tylko ja mogę nim być. Więc oddaj mi pokłon, a zostaniesz moim doradcą - On chyba żartuje. - Ja mam się pokłonić tobie? - Zacząłem się śmiać - Naprawdę uwierzyłeś w tą bajeczkę o śniadaniu? Naprawdę jesteś taki głupi? - O czym ty mówisz?! Jak śmiesz tak do mnie?! - Odwróciłem się chcąc zakończyć rozmowę z tym głupkiem. Jednak ostatnie słowa przepełniły miarę - Nie odwracaj się do mnie tyłem, bo staniesz się niewolnikiem! - Nie rozkazuj mi - Warknąłem nie odwracając się. - Jak śmiesz nie słuchać się mnie! - Ponieważ właśnie obraziłeś moją mamę! - Odwróciłem się i szybko rozłożyłem go na łopatki - Ponieważ to ja będę wodzem, a nie ty. - Przecież zabiła cię własna matka! - Nie, jeśli ktoś mnie zabił to był to mój ojciec. Oddzielił mnie od mamy i brata tylko dlatego, że byłem inny! Naprawdę sadzisz, że jego postępowanie jest fair? - On by czegoś takiego nie zrobił. - Nie znasz go. To nie ty musiałaś przez pół roku znosić jego obecność. Oskarżył mnie, że zabiłem Brilla i mamę. Mówił, że to moja wina. Jednak to przez ciebie. To ty miałeś ich chronić! - Po policzku pociekła mi łza - Uważasz, że mama była zła? Była na pewno lepsza ode mnie. Spadaj stąd. Długo patrzyłem w miejsce w którym straciłem go z wzroku. Nie wiedziałem co o tym myśleć. Chyba najgłupszy smok na tej planecie jest moim przyrodnim bratem! To nie może być prawdziwe. Jeśli ktoś ma nieślubne dziecko zazwyczaj jest wyganiany z wyspy. Jak to możliwe, że Tod się tak stoczył? Przecież moja matka była piękną smoczycą. Czemu miałby robić skok w bok? Przecież ona nic mu złego nie zrobiła. Czemu, więc ją tak ukarał? Nie miałem pojęcia co z tym zrobić. Chyba pogadam z Maximusem. Chociaż nie, nie mogę ciągle tylko do niego chodzić. Ciągle go męczę wszystkimi pytaniami i mimo, że jest dla mnie jak ojciec to nie porozmawiam z nim o tym. Furiat, do niego tym bardziej nie pójdę. Ufam mu na tym samym poziomie co Todowi, czyli zero. Zostaje mi Domin. Co sobie pomyśli o tym, że jego siostra została tak zhańbiona? Nie mogę go tak zranić. Przecież on się załamie, a ja potrzebuję bystrych umysłów które nie rozpaczają. Muszę to zachować dla siebie. Muszę działać sam. Nie mogę polegać na Furiacie. Położyłem się na ziemi i zasnąłem. Obudziłem się nagle. Mialem koszmar który choć wtedy o tym nie wiedziałem towarzyszy mi po dzień dzisiejszy. W tym śnie stoję przed tatą, a potem leżę ponieważ zaczyna mnie bić. To jest okropne. Czuję każde uderzenie jakby to się działo naprawdę. Gdy się budzę ciągle czuję ból. Bolą mnie te same miejsca. To jest najgorszy koszmar w moim życiu chociaż jestem tam tylko ja i mój tata. Pamiętam, że obudziłem się zmiany potem. Wręcz drżałem ze strachu. Nie mogłem się ruszyć. Dopiero po pewnym czasie udało mi się otworzyć oczy. Było ciemno. Trudno się dziwić, że było ciemno skoro był środek nocy. Nie wiem co robić. Nie umiem tak po prostu zasnąć po czymś takim. Muszę jednak spróbować, lecz niestety miałem rację. Upragniony sen nie przychodził. Leżałem w bezruchu, a w moim mózgu zaczął brzmieć śpiew mamy. Brzmiała tak jak zawsze - Radosna, pełna nadziei. Słysząc jej śpiew usnąłem. Nie wiedziałem jeszcze, ze następny dzień przyniesie wiele zmian. Rozdział IX Pobudka. Kto wymyślił coś tak okropnego? Położyłem łapy na głowie by nie słyszeć nawoływań na lekcje. Jednak po pewnym czasie wstałem i przeciągnąłem się jak kot. Złapałem kilka ryb, zjadłem je i udałem się na arenie. Ostatnio byłem tam gdy porwał mnie Tod. Wyglądała tak samo jak wtedy. Nic się nie zmieniło. Emm... Prawie nic. Ten durny Pobro zaczyna czuć się jak król i straszy małe smoki. Były to dwa białasy, wyglądają raczej mizernie. Zapewne kradły jedzenie. Bały się Pobra. Był od nich dwa razy większy. Pewnie sądzi, że zdobędzie tron strachem, że wszyscy będą mu posłuszni. Wzruszyłem ramionami, bo nie chciało mi się z nim kłócić, lecz gdy tylko się odwróciłem usłyszałem krzyk bólu. Zauważyłem, że w okolicy nie ma strażników. Ogarnęła mnie wściekłość. Jak on śmiał krzywdzić słabszych? Odwróciłem się do niego czując wściekłość. Zacząłem się robić błękitny, ale nie zwróciłem na to uwagi. Dać jemu nauczkę. Sekundę potem byłem już przy nim. szybko wgryzłem się mu w gardło, od razu poczułem krew, lecz poluzowałem szczęki. Nie chciałem to zabić. Chciałem by dostał nauczkę którą zapamięta to końca życia. Nagle wciągnąłem kły i oddaliłem się od jego szyi i popatrzyłem jak szkarłatna krew wytryskuje z rany. Zatopiłem kły w jego lapie,a on wył z bólu. Nie obchodziło mnie to, że on cierpiał. Każdy kto krzywdzi młodszych powinien być potępiony. Bez wyjątków. Szarpnąłem zębami i poczułem jak mięśnie odrywają się od kości. Nagle ktoś silny chwycił mnie z tyłu. Wyrwałem się, lecz odszedłem trochę od Pobra. Popatrzyłem na swoje dzieło. Leżał zwinięty w kulkę. Cierpiał. Odwróciłem się chcąc odejść od tego głupka kiedy drogę mi zastąpiła dwójka białasów: - Ja... To znaczy my chcieliśmy eee podziękować - Zaczął jeden - Nie bałeś się go? - Spytał drugi - Byłeś taki odważny. Ja zbyt często się boję by być odważnym. - Wiesz co? - Przybliżyłem głowę do ich pysków - Powiem wam coś ważnego. Odważnym jest nie ten który się nie boi, odważnym jest ten który idzie wciąż do przodu nie patrząc na strach. Ja ciągle się boję. Jestem wręcz pewien, że zaraz dostanie mi się za to. Pewnie będę cierpieć nie mniej niż on. Boję się tego. Zawsze jednak kieruję się pewną myślą, otóż gdy słabszy potrzebuje pomocy idź do niego nie zwracając uwagi na trudy. - Wow, jesteś bohaterem. - Co? Ja? Nie, ja nie nadaję się na bohatera. - Jak nie? Przecież nas uratowałaś! - Od wielu dni poniżał młodszych, a ty tak po prostu go pokonałeś. Nikt nam nie pomógł oprócz ciebie. - Jak to nikt? Przecież Pobro jest słaby. Czemu się go boją? - A może ty mi powiesz czemu go o mało nie zabiłeś. Poczułem, że ktoś stanął za mną. Wiedziałem kto to. Szepnąłem do białasów żeby spadali. Odczekałem aż się oddalą i spojrzałem w tył. Tod miał wręcz morderczy wzrok. Pewnie nie podoba mi się, że pobiłem jego synka: - Nie będę cię przepraszać - Powiedziałem. - W tym momencie robisz błąd. I to wielki błąd. - Czemu? Bo pobiłem twojego syna który nie wie co to honor? Który tylko umie gnębić młodszych. Na pewno jesteś z niego dumny. - Pobro był tylko testem - Odparł tata - Chciałem zobaczyć co zrobiły smok myśląc, że jest synem wodza. Nie jestem w żaden sposób z nim spokrewniony. Pewnie ucieszy cię to, że nigdy nie zdradziłem Reginy. Niestety wybrałem złego smoka do testu. - Wmówiłeś mu, że jest twoim synem? Przykro mi, lecz nie mogę zrozumieć po co to zrobiłeś. - Chciałem mieć żołnierza który poświęcił by dla mnie życie. Sądziłem, że bękart będzie mógł mnie tak pokochać, jednak on chciał tylko władzy. - Co ci da jeden żołnierz? Nie lepiej zrobić coś by pokochają cię wszyscy? - Lepiej mieć jednego który zrobi dla ciebie wszystko niż całą armię która ucieknie gdy tylko zobaczy wroga. Niestety lepiej mieć całą armię niż kogoś takiego jak Pobro. - Co z nim się stanie? - Warknąłem. - Zginie, jeszcze wiele smoków zginie. Taki mamy klimat. - Kto jeszcze? - Czuję, że Maximus szykuje coś złego. Hmm, tak, to dobry pomysł. Odwrócił się. Tak po prostu pójdzie po tym jak zagroził mojemu przyjacielowi? Nie, nie będzie tak. Śmierć i chwała. W następnej chwili rzuciłem się na Toda. Chciałem chwycić go za gardło jednak zrobił szybki unik. Nie spodziewałem się tego, więc straciłem równowagę i upadłem na ziemię. Wtedy on się na mnie rzucił. Walnąłem go łapą. Trysnęła krew, zapewne zostanie mi blizna. Jednak rana go nie zatrzymała. Wprost przeciwnie. Wpadł w wściekłość. Skoczył na mnie, więc odskoczyłem w bok, lecz spóźniłem się. Kły zacisnęły się na mojej szyi. Czułem jak uchodzi ze mnie życie. Słyszałem krzyki za mną które powoli cichły. Na początku czułem wielki ból, ale im więcej traciłem krwi tym ból słabnął. Ciekawie co będzie tak po drugiej stronie. Może będzie wielka rzeka przez którą przepłynę i znajdę się w jakimś szczęśliwym miejscu. Nie będzie tak Toda. Będzie mama która mnie przytuli, poliże po pysku i powie jak bardzo mnie kocha. Brillo znowu zaatakuje moje uszy i będziemy się mocować wśród śmiechu. Będę tam szczęśliwy i nikt ani nic nie zakłóci tej radości. Będę tam już za chwilę. Za sekundę. Tak. Nie ma już bólu. Teraz będzie szczęście. Rozdział X Skoro już umarłem to czemu tak boli? Moja szyja. Chyba ktoś tam przyłożył coś gorącego. Tylko czemu tak mi jest gorąco, a łapy mam jak z lodu? Spróbowałem otworzyć oczy. Kto do nich przypiął kamienie? Czemu są takie ciężkie? Udało się. Maximus. Tu był Maximus. Czyli wszystko było dobrze. A co jeśli obaj nie żyjemy? Ale w niebie może tak boleć? Chyba się go spytam: - Maxi... Nie mogłem dokończyć. Straciłem przytomność. Nie wiem ile jeszcze spałem. Minuta trwała wieczność. Widziałem mamę która umierała przy mnie. Chciałem do niej coś powiedzieć, lecz z moich ust nie mógł wyjść żaden dźwięk. Ona tak cierpiała. Czemu nie mogłem jej pomóc? Po pewnym czasie umierała i widziałem jak Brillo walczy o życie. Byłem wtedy w swoim ciele jednak nie mogłem się ruszyć. Mogłem tylko stać i patrzeć się na niego. Sceny się zmieniały. Często powtarzały się. Niektóre nigdy się nie wydarzyły. Na przykład widziałem mamę bronią Brilla własnym ciałem. Czasami się budziłem, ale tylko na chwilę. Wtedy fizyczny ból zastępował psychiczny. Niestety po kilku sekundach znowu traciłem kontakt z rzeczywistością. Ostatecznie obudziłem się po miesiącu. Z powodu szyi nie mogłem się ruszać. To nie było najgorsze. Moja psychika ucierpiała najbardziej. Zaczynam się winić za to wszystko. Czemu ja żyję, a oni nie? Czemu tyle smoków którym w głowie tylko władza żyją sobie nie bojąc się o przyszłość, a ci którzy jej nie pragną giną? Jak mam poznać na to odpowiedź? Moja misja też wszystko komplikuje. Nie chcę władzy. Po co mi ona? Jestem pewien, że gdy ją dostanę stanę się tym kogo najbardziej nienawidzę. Stanę się swoim ojcem. Pięć lat później. Nie ma tego złego co by na dobre nie wyszło. Po mojej nieudanej walce z tatą zyskałem zwolenników. Wiele smoków zaufało mi dzięki temu, że pomogłem tym białasom. Z ojcem nie widziałem się od tamtej pory. Gdyby musiał walczyć ze mną teraz nie podałbym się tak łatwo. Zmieniłem się. Mam już metr wysokości, więc przerastam swoich rówieśników. Jestem też z nich najsilniejszy. Nie wiem czemu jestem inny. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś się dowiem, lecz na razie to pozostaje tajemnicą. Powróćmy jednak do najważniejszych rzeczy. Smoki z carcelu zaczęły uważać mnie za bohatera. Pomagam każdemu kto poprostu pomoc. Bez wyjątków. Chociaż nie, nie pomogę tym którzy nie szanują innych. Z Maximusem każdy mnie szczera przyjaźń. Rozumiemy się doskonale. Domin chociaż było widać wcześniej, że mnie lubi to po tym jak uratowałem tą dwójkę zaczął mnie szanować jeszcze bardziej. Nie mogę rozgryźć Furiata. Mam do niego złe przeczucia. Nie umiem mu zaufać. Pewnego dnia spałem sobie gdy ktoś mnie obudził. Otworzyłem oczy i zauważyłem, że jest jeszcze ciemno. Nade mną stał Maximus: - Coś się stało? - Zapytałem z niepokojem. - Tod zrobił bardzo głupia rzecz - Odpowiedział zdenerwowany. - Jaką rzecz? - Czułem, że to nie będzie dobra wiadomość. - Wywołał wojnę z Nacht. - Że co?! - Nie, nie, nie, nie. Nawet on nie mógłby zrobić czegoś tak głupiego. Nacht było bardzo silne, a my mieliśmy armię zbudowaną z przestępców. Nie mamy najmniejszych szans wygrać. - Co teraz zrobimy? - Hmm, nie mam pojęcia - Odparł spuszczając pysk - Nie uda nam się, nie jesteśmy wystarczająco silni - Szeptał tak cicho, że ledwo go słyszałem - Od pięciu lat rządzę wojskiem. Przez pięć lat sądziłem, że nie musimy bać się niczego. Nacht nie było głupie. Wiedzieli, że jeśli wywołają wojnę to będzie ona jedna z najkrwawszych w historii. Nie przygotowałem nikogo na tę wojnę. Sądziłem, że nigdy nie będzie ona miała miejsca - Gdy spojrzał na mnie znowu z jego oczu leciały łzy - Nie przygotowałem ich Tenebie. To przeze mnie oni zginą. - To nie twoja wina. Nikt nie myślał, że przewidzisz wszystko - Zawahałem się na chwilę nie wiedząc co powiedzieć - Powinniśmy od jutra zacząć lepszy trening. Nie wolno płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem, musisz być silny i wierzyć, że wszystko będzie dobrze. - Tak, trening na pewno się przyda - Maximus odpowiedział nieprzekonany i nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę - Tylko, że... Ja... Jakby to powiedzieć... - Masz inny plan? - Spytałem niepewnie. - Można tak powiedzieć - Popatrzył mi głęboko w oczy i już wiedziałem, że nie spodoba mi się to co usłyszę - Wódz Nacht, czyli Fortis jest bardzo rozsądnym i mądrym smokiem. On zrobi wszystko żeby jego poddanym żyło się jak najlepiej. Jest wręcz pozbawiony żądzy władzy. - Czemu mi to mówisz? - Zrobi wszystko by jak najmniej smoków cierpiało. Zupełnie tak jak ja. Wpadłem na pewien pomysł który jestem pewien, że ci się nie spodoba. - Co zamierzasz zrobić? - Pójdę do niego i poproszę o pomoc. - O pomoc? Ale jak on ci może pomóc? Przecież nie zatrzyma wojny. Nie wierzę w to, że się podda. - To nie o to tutaj chodzi Tenebie. Poproszę go o współpracę. - Współpracę? Jak niby macie współpracować? Co mu zaproponujesz? - Wojsko pójdzie za mną. Nie będę fałszywie skromny w tej sprawie. Ich nie obchodzi słowo Toda. Jeśli ja powiem im coś innego niż on wykonają to bez mrugnięcia oka. Zamierzam wtajemniczyć Fortisa w krąg. - Chcesz obalić mojego ojca razem z nim?! A co jeśli nie spodoba my się, że taki maluch jak ja zasiądzie ja tronie? Co jeśli będzie mną manipulował tak, ze nie będę miał własnego zdania? - Znam ciebie Tenebie. Jestem pewien, że n nie dasz się manipulować. Masz zbyt silny charakter. - A co jeśli się mylisz? - Nie mylę się. Trudno o kogoś bardziej nieufnego od ciebie. Jesteś krnąbrny i uparty. Bardzo trudno byłoby tobą manipulować. - A co jeśli tobie się nie uda? - Spytałem patrząc w ziemię, lecz podniosłem wzrok, bo te pytanie wywierało na kurs największy niepokój - Co jeśli Fortis nie jest taki szlachetny? Co jeśli zginiesz?! - To jest ryzyko, ale muszę je podjąć. Tylko ja tu mogę zrobić. - Co ja zrobię jeśli ty odejdziesz, a ja zostanę sam? - Nigdy nie będziesz sam. Pomyślnych wiatrów! Odleciał. Tak po prostu odleciał. I jeszcze śmiał skłamać. Nigdy nie będę sam? Przecież jestem samotny. Nigdy nie czułem się bardziej puściej niż teraz. Chciałem płakać, lecz minie wiele lat zanim znowu poczuję na pysku łzy. Rozdział 11 Leżałem przez całą noc nie mogąc zasnąć. Nie wiedziałem co mam zrobić. Bałem się o Maximusa. Bałem się, że zostanę na zawsze sam. Chociaż nie sam. Śmierć będzie mi towarzyszyła zawsze i wszędzie. Tylko w niej wszyscy jesteśmy równi. Oby Fortis nie był głupi. Niech oszczędzi Maximusa. Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie alarm. Heh, czyli to prawda. Czyli nie przyśniło mi się to jak w nocy przyszedł do mnie Maximus. Czemu? Czemu tu nie jest sen?! Mój umysł krzyczał, lecz ja leżałem w bezruchu. Po co mi takie życie? Po co mi życie skoro jedyna osoba na której mi zależało pisków na samobójczą misję? Wszyscy wokoło biegali przerażeni, a ja po prostu leżałem. Nie obchodziło mnie to ci robią inni. Niech zostawią mnie w spokoju. Jednak jak łatwo się domyślić stanął nade mną strażnik który zaczął mówić: - Mógłbyś wreszcie wstać 24601! Wybuchła wojna, a ty tylko leżysz - Kto rozpętał wojnę? To nie bylem ja, więc powiedz mi czemu mam płacić życiem za pochopne słowa naszego wodza? - Jak śmiesz tak o nim mówić?! Tod jest naszym ukochanym władcą i nigdy nie było lepszego. - Taa, powiedz mi ilu znałeś wodzów? - Nie będzie mi tu plackował gdy mam taki zły humor. - Eee, może i jednego, lecz najlepszego - Och, jak on słodko rymuje. - Wiesz co panie strażniku? Znajdź sobie kogoś innego na kogo można nakrzyczeć. Ja nie mam ochoty na żarty - Odwróciłem się chcąc odejść od tego głupka. - Na żarty? Jak śmiesz się odwracać niewolniku?! Ja ci zaraz pokażę! No cóż, zaatakował mnie. Chyba domyślasz się, ze od razu go rozłożyłem na łopatki. Koniec z tym. Koniec udawania małego smoczka który boi się własnego cienia. Jestem Tenebris Urodzony w Mroku, następca tronu Dunkel. Przyłożyłem pysk do jego ucha i zacząłem szeptać: - Ty śmiesz rozkazywać mi? - Zaśmiałem się cicho - Jesteś tylko małym, bezbronnym stworzeniem. - Skoro jestem taki bezbronny to co, zabijesz mnie? - Nie, mam pewne zasady w przeciwieństwie do tutejszych władz. Ten wódz jest okropny. - Tod jest naszym ukochanym wodzem. Kim ty jesteś, że śmiesz go oceniać?! - Otóż jestem jego synem. Co czyni mnie następcą tronu. - Nie, panicz Brillo nie żyje. - Masz rację, on nie żyje - Powiedziałem to tępo, bo obudziły się we mnie wspomnienia. Nie umiałem go obronić choć tak bardzo tego chciałem - Słyszałeś kiedyś, że wasz ukochany wódz miał dwóch synów? - I co? Byłeś tak brzydki, że nie chciał cię pokazać? - Ty! - Zaraz, on ma rację. To znaczy nie do końca, ale ma - Jak mogłem być taki głupi? - Głupi, bo podajesz się za syna wodza choć nim nie jesteś? Masz rację, jesteś totalnym idiotą. - Nie o to mi chodziło bezbronna istoto - Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, lecz to był uśmiech diabła - Tod jest moim ojcem. Niestety jestem jego synem z krwi i kości, lecz dowiedziałem się czemu mnie ukrywa. - Przecież ja juz to dawno odkryłem, jesteś brzydki i głupi. - Po prostu on się bał. - Czego bał? - Nie czego, tylko kogo. On się boi mnie. Musi wiedzieć, że będę od niego silniejszy. Ten strażnik gapi się na mnie jak na idiotę. Prychnąłem i poleciałem na klif tam gdzieś kiedyś nauczyłem się latać. Krew. Czułem krew. Pierwsze ofiary wojny już się pojawiły. Zginie jeszcze wiele smoków. Zginą białasy i te najstarsze. Zginą smoczyce które własnym ciałem będą bronić swoich dzieci. Po co to? Po co wojna która tylko niszczy? Co z tego, że będzie się rządzić tyloma wyspami skoro będzie się miało tylu samych poddanych. Stałem tak wpatrzony w ocean. Widziałem już za dużo rozlewu krwi, bólu i śmierci. To wszystko wina jednego smoka. To wina Toda! Nie chcę władzy. Nie pragnę jej. Moim celem jest coś innego. Moim celem jest zabić swojego własnego ojca: - Tenebie, wszystko w porządku? - Nagle usłyszałem są stoją głos. Gdy się obróciłem zobaczyłem Domina który patrzył się z niepokojem na mnie - Nic się nie stało? - Nic. Chyba nic - Westchnąłem - Pewnie już słyszałeś co zrobiłem. - Powiedziałeś otwarcie kim jesteś. Jeżeli tam byli szpiedzy wodza to są niedługo przy tobie pojawią się płatni mordercy. - Nie obchodzi mnie to - Prychnąłem - Niech się dzieje to co dziać się ma. - Nie poznaję cię. Wcześniej obchodziło cię zdanie innych - Popatrzył na mnie ze smutkiem - Heh, nie umiem ci nic wytłumaczyć. Jesteś uparty jak twoja mama. Gdzie jest Maximus? Tylko on umie przemówić co do rozumu. - Maximus - Szepnąłem czując ból w duszy. Konfrontacja z strażnikiem pozwoliła mi na chwilę zapomnieć co się stało w nocy. Przez jedną krótką chwilę czułem się dobrze. Teraz zrozumiałem, że go straciłem. Już go nigdy nie spotkam. Nie przyszedłby do mnie gdyby wiedział, że jeszcze wróci. Straciłem go. Straciłem kogoś kto był mi bliższy niż własny ojciec - On odszedł - Szepnąłem tępo czując, że jeśli powiem słowo więcej rozpłaczę się i już nigdy nie przestanę płakać. Rozdział XII Samotność. Tak, to ona na pewno decyduje kim naprawdę jesteśmy. Wtedy myślimy o rzeczy o których bylibyśmy się myśleć przy drugiej osobie. To samotność mnie wychowała. Nie mama, nie tata tylko ona. Wiele smoków jej się boi. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego tak jest. Przecież ona jest taka piękna. Daje wolność i swobodę. To dzięki niej wiem co chcę zrobić. Zrozumiałem czemu mialem ukrywać się z tym kim jestem. Maximus powiedział mi kiedyś, że jestem w najmniejszym stopniu sobą gdy mówię we własnej osobie, jeśli dałby mi maskę to prawdę bym powiedział. ''Nie rozumiałem tych słów aż do teraz. W samotności jesteśmy całkowicie sobą, bo nie musimy się ukrywać. Uciekłem od Domina zaraz o tym jak powiedziałem mu o Maximusie. Nie wiem co mam teraz zrobić. Pójść w lewo, w prawo, a może popełnić samobójstwo by zakończyć ziemską udrękę. To ostatnie jest bardzo kuszące. Muszę zrobić coś innego. Muszę porozmawiać z ojcem. Jestem pewny, że go nie przekonam by zakończył wojnę. Chcę wiedzieć czemu naraża życie tylu smoków. W tej wojnie będzie więcej ofiar niż w innych. To było pewne. Tylko jak to zrobić? Przecież on mnie zabije, albo przynajmniej srogo ukarze. Wiem! To koniec. Koniec noszenia maski. Koniec udawania. Jeśli naprawdę przez te lata zdobyłem przyjaciół to będą walczyć przy mnie. Wzbiłem się w powietrze kierując w stronę polanki. Byli tam. Zaniepokojeni czekali na mnie. Było ich czternastu. Może ta liczba nie wzbudza podziwu, ale oni byli najlepszymi wojownikami na tej wyspie. Sam ich trenowałem. Przebłagałem Maximusa by dał mi arenę na treningi pozalekcyjne. Trenowanie ich było zaszczytem, a nie przykrym obowiązkiem. Często podczas ćwiczeń uniesiony duchem walki zmieniałem się w błękitnego smoka. Nie przeszkadzało to im. W pełni zaakceptowali to kim jestem. Niektórzy nawet tak mi zaufali, że powiedzieli mi swoje prawdziwe imię. Wylądowałem przy nich, a do mnie od razu poszedł Norton: - 24601 gdzie byłeś? Martwiliśmy się - Norton, czy tam 24711 miał sześć lat, bystre brązowe oczy i wybuchowy charakter. Jednak jeśli uzna kogoś za przyjaciela to zrobi drogą niego wszystko. - Chcę żebyście przestali nazywać mnie po numerze. Mam swoje imię. - Co? Ale prawo... - To już nie jest świat który był wczoraj. Ten jest zupełnie inny. Tysiąc razy bardziej niebezpieczny. - Mamy wojnę z Nacht nie możemy teraz rozpętać wojny domowej. - Owszem, możemy. Ta wojna pochłonie wiele smoków. Po walkach ocean będzie pełen krwi. Musimy zaprowadzić pokój. Nacht nie chce wojny. To Tod ją chce. - W zasadzie to zmiana imion na te prawdziwe niewiele pomoże. To Maximus podobno ustanowił numery. - Nie, to nie był on. Został do tego zmuszony, a przez kogo? Przez Toda! - Popatrzyłem na ich niepewne miny i westchnąłem cicho - Dawne imiona nie mają rozwścieczyć Toda. One mają pomóc by smoki pamiętały kim są i co im zabrano. Carcel był stworzony dla więźniów którzy czuli skruchę i chcieli zmienić się na lepsze. Teraz połowa smoków w nim to niewinne smoki które są tutaj, bo były w nieodpowiednim miejscu w nieodpowiednim czasie - W tym momencie kilka smoków poruszyło się niespokojnie - Jak widzę dotknęło to nawet was. - Co zamierzasz zrobić? - Pójdę do Toda. Kiedyś od kogoś usłyszałem, że zanim rzuci się komuś do gardła trzeba go grzecznie poprosić o zmianę postępowania. Zrobię to chociaż on miał wiele takich okazji. - A co jeśli cię zabije? - Odezwała się Kayla - Co za pytanie, na pewno cię zabije. - Heh, wiecie kto jest następcą tronu? - Oni mi zaufali, więc ja zaufam im. - Słyszałem, że podobno jakiś Teneb, ale nie jestem pewien - Odezwał się Norton - Jednak on nam nie pomoże, to cud jeśli nie jest zły do szpiku kości tak jak jego ojciec. - A co jeśli pomoże? Co jeśli najbardziej znienawidzoną osobą przez niego jest jego ojciec? Co jeśli zrobi wszystko by go pokonać? - O czym ty mówisz? - Jestem Tenebris Urodzony w Mroku. W tej chwili pewnie myślicie, że chcę władzy, ale to nie jest prawda. Nie chcę jej. Chcę wiedzieć dlaczego. Chcę wiedzieć dlaczego tak po prostu pozwolił umrzeć mojej mamie i bratu. Chcę wiedzieć dlaczego kazał mi dorastać z dala od rodziny. Skoro zaufaliście 24601 to zaufajcie Tenebowi. Pomóżcie zaprowadzić szczęście i pokój na tej wyspie. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Przez chwilę była taka cisza, że słyszałem bicie własnego serca. Potem usłyszałem to: - Niech żyje Tenebris. Niech żyje Tenebris! Niech żyje Tenebris!!! Udało się! Zaufali mi. Będzie mi łatwiej sprzeciwić się ojcu u boku przyjaciół. Przez kilkadziesiąt kolejnych minut rozmawiałem z nimi o tym co się wydarzyło, że tak nienawidzę ojca. Teraz szeptem na piechotę do jaskiń wodza. Nie chciałem lecieć, bo teraz mogłem się zastanowić co mu powiem. Nagle usłyszałem są sobą głos: - Tenebie zaczekaj! - Za mną pojawiła się Kayla. Była piękną, zielonooką smoczycą. Miała siedem lat. Patrząc na nią nikt by nie pomyślał, że może być śmiertelnym wrogiem. Wyglądała dość mizernie i nie była najsilniejsza, ale szybkość i zwinność spokojnie jej wystarczały - Nie powinieneś tam iść. - Nic mi nie będzie Kaylo. - Jest nieprzewidywalny, a co zrobimy kiedy ciebie zabraknie? - Nie zabije mnie. Miał tyle okazji żeby to zrobić, a nie zrobił tego. - Miało też dużo okazji by zmienić postępowanie i tego też nie zrobił - Jej jedyną wadą był upór. Chociaż w innych sytuacjach uznał bym to są zaletę. -Eh, jeżeli mnie zabije, a tak się nie stanie to zawsze mają ciebie. - Nie o tym teraz mówię. Skoro tym razem na pewno cię nie zabije to może i na pewno się nie zmieni, więc po co tam idziesz? - Idę tam, bo nie jestem nim. Idę tam, bo chcę dać mu szansę jakiej ja nigdy nie miałem - Potem cicho dodałem - Idę tam, bo nie chcę być choć trochę podobny do niego. - No dobrze, ale obiecaj, że przeżyjesz. - Obiecuję. - To idź, tylko pamiętaj o obietnicy. Zostawiłem ją samą i szedłem dalej. Moje myśli były najpierw przy tym jak się zmieniłem. Miałem juz siedem lat, więc już prawie mam ciało dorosłego smoka. Teraz będę już rósł powoli aż do szesnastych urodzin. Będę miał kilka centymetrów więcej. W zasadzie to wieku siedmiu lat jestem n na poziomie szesnastolatka, czyli myślę jak on na przykład o Kayli. Przypomniałem sobie jak patrzyła na mnie z niepokojem gdy próbowała mnie przekonać żebym nie szedł. Potrząsnąłem głową - Nie czas na historię miłosne. Trzeba zapobiec wojnie. Kilka minut później dotarłem na miejsce. Jaskinia wyglądała ponuro. Jeszcze siedem lat temu słychać było śmiech kiedy bawiłem się z bratem. Teraz jest pusto. Wszedłem tam wiedząc, że w środku spotkam mojego ojca. Był tam. Dumny i groźny: - Przyszedłeś mnie pouczać Tenebie? - Jego pomarańczowe oczy były rozbawione - Przecież wiesz, że nie zatrzymam tej wojny. - Ale mógłbyś to zrobić - Powiedziałem pewnie - Przecież wiesz, że szanse są tak równe, że zginie wiele smoków! Będziemy zabijać się nawzajem! W imię czego?! Znienawidzonego władcy który rusza na wojnę, a nie potrafi przez minutę porozmawiać z własnym synem? - Mało wiesz Tenebie, kiedyś zrozumiesz, że moje czyny mają większy sens. Nie wiem czemu zostawiłeś na śmierć własną matkę i brata. Ciągle się zastanawiam jak mogłeś to zrobić. - Ciągle mnie o to obwiniasz? Ciągle mnie obwiniasz o coś czego nie zrobiłem?! - Wysunąłem kły - Jak możesz to robić?! - Oj Tenebie masz problemy z pamięcią? Jak widzę jesteś też agresywny chociaż ciągle jesteś malutki i słabiutki w porównaniu ze mną - Em, on jest ślepy? Jestem prawie tak wielki jak on. - Słabiutki i malutki, bylem taki. Byłem taki, bo ty mi wmówiłeś, że tak jest! Chcesz wojny? Proszę bardzo masz ją. To znaczy teraz masz już dwie wojny! Wybiegłem na dwór aby zapomnieć choć na chwilę o tamtym życiu. Starałem się zapomnieć o matce, Brillu i ojcu. Spojrzałem w kałużę po roztopionym śniegu. Połowa mnie była błękitna niczym lodowiec. Natomiast druga była słaba, oraz ciemna jak noc. Z jednej strony wyglądałem jak potwór - Maszyna do zabijania. Z drugiej byłem niczym moja matka - słaby i bezradny. Z oczu poleciały mu łzy. Spadające krople zaburzyły płynność wody. Kiedy znowu zobaczyłem swoje oblicze byłem zimny i bezduszny. Niebieskie światło odbijało się od śniegu. Przez chwilę czułem potęgę. Czułem moc która mnie obejmuje od koniuszka ogona aż po sam czubek pyska. Po chwili zrozumiałem kim się staję. Niczym opętany potrząsnąłem głową. Odzyskałem świadomość. Już nie miałem błękitnego widoku. Byłem normalny. Rozdział XIII Gdy tylko wróciłem do grupy zaczęły się pytania: - Nic ci nie zrobił? Czemu tak po prostu puścił cię? - Spytał Norton. - Nie miał wyjścia. Ciągle myślał, że jestem małym smoczkiem podlegającym manipulacji. - Odparłem spokojnie, chociaż wewnątrz moja dusza krzyczała. - Coś się tam stało? - Zaciekawiła się Kayla. - Nie, czemu miałoby się coś stać? - Jesteś jakiś są spokojny. O czym rozmawialiście? - Nie chciała odpuścić smoczyca. - To nie jest ważne - Warknąłem i poszedłem w spokojniejsze miejsce. Nie rozumiałem ich. Chcę dać im pokój, a oni chcą znać najdrobniejsze szczegóły misji. Po co im to? Przecież to nie oni będą musieli z nim walczyć. Przecież to nie oni będą poniżani przez Toda. Po co im ta wiedza?! Usiadłem spoglądając w ocean. Był taki piękny. Taki dziki, bez ograniczeń, mógł robić co tylko zechce, a mimo to zawsze przetrwa. Siedziałem tak przez całą noc. Westchnąłem głęboko gdy usłyszałem są sobą kroki: - Nie możecie mi dać chwili spokoju? - Mogę, ale najpierw powiedz mi co się stało - Kayla usiadła przy mnie i popatrzyła mi w oczy - Rozumiem, że spotkania z takim ojcem są złe, lecz aż tak? - Tutaj nie chodzi tylko o przeszłość. On po prostu ciągle nią żyje tyle, że mną jakieś fałszywe wspomnienia i ciągle mnie obwinia. - Obwinia? O co? - Zaciekawiła się zielonooka. - To jedna z tych rzeczy o których wolałbym nie mówić. Drzewa mają uszy, a ta wiedza nie powinna być znana innym. - Czemu to jest taką wielką tajemnicą? - Ponieważ ta wiedza jest niebezpieczna. Nie mogę ryzykować waszego życia tylko po to by z kimś pogadać. - Pamiętaj, że jesteśmy z tobą i chętnie się dla ciebie poświęcimy. - Pewnie tak. - Mogę cię o coś zapytać? - Spytała nieśmiało, a ja kiwnąłem w odpowiedzi - Co czujesz gdy się zmieniasz? Boli cię coś? - Nie, to nie boli. Gdy się zmieniam czuję, że tak powinno być. Czuję spokój i lekkość. Trudno to opisać. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie ciepło, a ja odwdzięczyłem się jej tym samym. Nagle postawiłem wysoko uszy - Było jakieś zamieszanie w obozie. Nie patrząc na Kaylę pobiegłem tam i zobaczyłem jak kilku strażników gada z moją drużyną. Poszedłem tam, a kilku z nich od razu mnie otoczyło: - Czego od nas chcecie? - Warknąłem. - Tod cię wzywa, radzę nie opierać się, bo to może być zabójcze dla twoich przyjaciół. - W zasadzie to nie jest was tak dużo, a moi przyjaciele są doskonale wytrenowani. - W to nie wątpię, lecz może tego nie widzisz, ale jest nas trzy razy więcej. Po prostu umiemy się chować. - Ależ ja was widzę - Odpowiedziałem z drwiącym uśmiechem - Policzyłem was wszystkich i nadal MY byśmy wygrali. - Nie opieraj się Tenebrisie, może i wygracie, lecz na pewno kogoś stracicie. - Wiem o tym i dlatego pójdę z tobą. Kto powiedział, że będę stawiał opór? - Popatrzyłem na Kayli - Obejmij na razie dowodzenie. Nie wiem kiedy wrócę, lecz sądzę, że nic mi nie grozi. - Ale nie jesteś pewny. Nie idź, przecież damy sobie z nimi radę. - Wiem o tym i wiem też, że nikt z nas by nie ucierpiał. Tod się wścieknie jeżeli to zrobimy. Bądźcie jak coś gotowi do walki - Popatrzyłem z politowaniem na strażników - Lecimy, czy musicie złapać tchu? - Bądź cicho Tenebie! Nie pozwalaj sobie na są dużo. - Kto ci pozwolił nazywać mnie Tenebem? - Warknąłem głośno. - Nie pozwolił, a nakazał. Chyba sam wiesz kto i czemu dziecinko. Zaatakowałem szybko jak wąż. Stanąłem nad nim przyciskając przednie łapy do jego gardła. Kątem oka zobaczyłem jak inni szykują się do ataku: - Nie! - Rozkazałem stanowczo, a wszyscy się mnie posłuchali. Maximus kiedyś mi mówił, że gdy już wczuję się w rolę następcy to każdy posłucha się mnie. Chyba to zaczęło działać. Pochyliłem głowę i powiedziałem - Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie więcej takich sytuacji w drodze do wodza. Może tego jeszcze się nie domyśliłeś, ale ja sam mógłbym zabić połowę twojej straży. Zrozumiano? - Flegmatycznie pokiwał głową - Pytam, czy zrozumiano?! - Tak - Tak i co? - Tak panie, zrozumiałem - No to co, lecimy? Chwilę potem stałem na jakiejś polanie. Było tam wiele skutych smoków - Zapewne jakiś zdrajców. Na szczęście wśród nich nie było wśród nich Maximusa. Po środku stał uśmiechnięty Tod. Skinął głową i zaraz przy mnie pojawiło się wielu strażników. Rzucili się na mnie i przygnietli do ziemi. Nie mogłem się poruszyć, więc strzeliłem plazmą. Kilku strażników padło, a Tod krzyknął: - Trzymajcie mu pysk! Położyli dwie łapy na moim pysku tak, że nie mogłem go otworzyć. Miał mnie. Nie mogłem już się wyrwać. Nie wiedziałem po co on mnie tu przyprowadził: - Pewnie zastanawiasz się co ty tutaj robisz - Warknąłem głucho te słowa - Nie, nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. Chcę żebyś przestał płakać widząc jak krzywdzeni są inni. Jesteś pod tym względem slaby. Nie umiesz znieść czyjegoś bólu. Mam na to sposób. Oto próba pierwsza. Przyprowadzić ją! Na polanę weszła otoczona z kilku stron smoczyca. Miała wyciągnięte kły i dzikie spojrzenie niebieskich oczu które były zdziwione gdy zobaczyły mnie: - Witaj Star, pięknie dziś wyglądasz. - Fortis nie puści tego płazem Todzie! Wkroczyłeś na naszą wyspę jak jakiś pan całej ziemi. - Ja jestem władcą tego wszystkiego! Nikt nie jest lepszy ode mnie! - Bywają lepsi ojcowie. Jak możesz nienawidzić tak własnego syna?! - Jak mogłaś rozdzielić się z własnymi dziećmi skoro jesteś taką wzorową matką? - Ufam im, Lulius i Noctis zajmą się Spes. - Gdzie oni są?! - Nigdy ci nie powiem! Mój syn zostanie władcą czy tego chcesz czy nie! - Jesteś znana ze swej mądrości o królowo Star, a nie pomyślałaś, że Noctis nie będzie już miał czym rządzić? - Nie pomyślałam, bo tak nigdy się nie stanie. Zmieniłeś się Todzie. - Ja się nie zmieniłem! Kto ci takich bzdur naopowiadał?! - Wykrzyknął wściekły Tod. - Ja sama to zauważyłam! Widziałam się przed waszym ślubem z Reginą. Mówiła, że jesteś jednym z najspokojniejszych smoków na świecie. Popatrz na siebie! Przez jedną zdradę nie ufasz nikomu! Zawiodłeś ją i zawiodłeś swojego ojca. Ty nigdy nim nie będziesz! - Ja jestem o tysiąc razy lepszy od niego! - Skierował wściekle oczy ku mnie - Wiesz co to za lekcja? Masz nauczyć się nie reagować na czyjąś krew. Nie ważne czy to krnąbrna królowa, czy małe, bezbronne dziecko. Nie możesz płakać gdy ktoś umiera. Nawet jeśli to taka piękna królowa. Po tych słowach wgryzł się jej w gardło. Z szyi trysnęła szkarłatna krew. Zamknąłem o oczy marząc, że to jest po prostu zły sen: - Jesteś dla słaby - Z warg ściekała mu krew - Zamykasz oczy, bo nie możesz znieść widoku śmierci. Gdy sam zabijasz nie patrzysz, więc jesteś bezduszny. Zabijając jesteś silny. - Nie, nie jestem tobą. - Jesteś po prostu tego nie chcesz dopuścić do swojego umysłu. Im więcej smoków zabijesz tym twoja siłą wzrasta. - Nie możesz zostawić mnie w spokoju?! - Kiedyś zginę, a wtedy tron musi przejąć ktoś bezduszny. Tylko tak ta wyspa może przetrwać. - Smoki potrzebują zrozumienia, a nie dyscypliny. - Mylisz się Tenebie! Pamiętaj kim jesteś! Po tych słowach wgryzł się w gardło kolejnemu smokowi. Znowu zamknąłem oczy. Nie umiem zliczyć ile razy Tod zabił w tamten dzień. Zaczął rano, a skończył gdy słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Nigdy nie zapomnę tego dnia. Mój ojciec zabił tylu niewinnych z mojego powodu. Niestety udało mu się. Gdy zabił ostatniego smoka patrzyłem tylko na to obojętnie. Moja dusza już nie krzyczała. Moja dusza? Nie mam już jej. Nie mogła przetrwać tylu śmierci. Jestem potworem. Mój własny ojciec zmienił mnie w bezdusznego i bezwzględnego potwora! Wracałem do drużyny na piechotę. Nie miałem siły latać. Czułem się pusty. Przegrałem. Już nie uda mi się wygrać z Todem nawet jeśli to zabiję to na tronie zasiądzie kolejny potwór. Co za różnica czy to będzie on czy ja. Pogrążony w rozmyślaniach szedłem powoli. Jedna łapa, druga łapa, trzecia łapa, czwarta łapa i tak w kółko. Gdzie jestem? W lewo ciemność, po prawej jeszcze ciemniej, na wprost nic nie widać tak samo jak za mną. Zgubiłem się, może to i lepiej. Nie umiem tak pokazać się przyjaciołom. Chyba nie mogę. Może jednak powinienem się z nimi spotkać. Wiem, przecież mam echolokację. Otworzyłem pysk i... Nie dam rady. Jestem zbyt znużony. Może i wyglądam na zdrowego, lecz w środku powoli umierałem. Jak można zobaczyć tyle śmierci? Tyle bólu. Tyle przelanej krwi niewinnych smoków, a mimo to nadal żyję. Moje serce nadal bije. Ono nadal pompuje krew, tylko po co? Po to bym żył w tym cierpieniu? Nie chcę tak żyć. Wyczerpany padłem na ziemię. Nie wiem jak długo leżałam zanim ktoś przy mnie wylądował: - Tenebie, co on ci zrobił? - Zaniepokojony głos Kayli wyrwał mnie z zadumy. - Ja już nie mogę Kaylo, to potwór, a nie smok. - Co się stało? - Ja po prostu nie mogę powiedzieć. To jest zbyt ciężkie. - Dam radę, nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze. - Wiem, że dałabyś radę, ale sądzę, że nikt nigdy się nie dowie o tym co tam się stało. - No dobrze - Odpowiedziała niepewnie - Może wrócimy do obozu - Zatrzymałem ją gdy rozkładała skrzydła. - Nie dam rady latać, przejdźmy się. Jak się okazało byłem dalej obozu niż myślałem. Przez cały czas szliśmy w milczeniu które trwało aż doszliśmy do celu. Od razu zaczęły się pytania, lecz ja po prostu odszedłem nic nie mówiąc, a Kayla szła za mną niczym cień: - Oni zasługują na to byś im powiedział. - To jest mój krzyż, nie wasz. - Jesteś uparty - Zielonooka pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą - Czemu tak naprawdę nie chcesz powiedzieć? - Tod ukarze wszystkich na których mi zależy jeśli zacznę wszystko mówić. - Położyłem się na krańcu klifu patrząc w ocean. - Ta wiedza jest niebezpieczna. - No to mam inną prośbę. - Kayla położyła się przy mnie. - Nic ci nie powiem. - Nie o to mi chodzi. Chcę żebyś mi zaśpiewał. - Co?! - Spojrzałem na nią zaskoczony. - Chcę żebyś mi zaśpiewał - Powtórzyła takim tonem jakby pytała mnie i pogodę. - Nie umiem śpiewać. - Nie mogłem zrobić czegoś innego niż po prostu sprzeciwić się. - Nie zaśpiewam ci. Nie ma mowy. - Nie bądź taki. Zrób to dla mnie. - Nawet nie wiem co miałbym zaśpiewać. - Coś co nie będzie brzmiało radośnie. Coś pełnego zadumy. Nie musi być długie. - Nie znam żadnych piosenek. - Westchnąłem cicho widząc jej minę. - No dobra, ale to jest bardzo krótkie: ''Home is behind the world ahead. And there are many paths to tread. Through shadow to the edge of night, Until the stars are all alight... Mist and shadow, Cloud and shade, All shall fade... All shall fade... Potem leżeliśmy długo nic nie mówiąc. Oboje myśleliśmy o bitwie która już jutro się rozegra. Rozdział XIV Obudziłem się jeszcze przed świtem. Koło mnie spała sobie Kayla. Tylko czemu jej na to pozwoliłem. Nagle przez mój umysł przebiegły obrazy. Krew, śmierć, agonia. Wstałem najciszej jak umiałem i z trudem pokuśtykałem do reszty przyjaciół. Niby fizycznie nic mnie nie bolało, lecz moja psychika jest w strzępach. Nie zdziwię się jeśli są niedługo dostanę przez to halucynacji. Po kilku sekundach które ciągnęły się godzinami dotarłem tam gdzie chciałem. Prawie wszyscy spali mocnym snem. Tylko Norton stał ze spuszczoną głową niczym ktoś otumaniony. Poszedłem do niego i zapytałem: - Nie możesz spać? - Pewnie mógłbym, ale nie chcę nawet próbować. Co jeśliby ktoś zaatakował, a my byśmy spali? - Stoisz tu całą noc? - W zasadzie to znałem odpowiedź na te pytanie. Nie mam pojęcia po co go o to pytałem. - Yhym, na szczęście było spokojnie. - Nie powinieneś tego robić. - Powiedziałem spokojnie. - Dlaczego? Co w tym złego? - W zasadzie to nic złego, ale co jeśli zaatakują nad ranem, a ty będziesz ledwo widział na oczy ze zmęczenia? - Pewnie nie byłoby miło. - Norton przyznał mi rację. - Ale nie możemy być tak kompletnie nie chronieni. To niedopuszczalne. - Masz całkowitą rację, dlatego trzeba będzie ustalić warty. Po trzy smoki każdej nocy to chyba będzie optymalna liczba. - Też tak myślę. - Norton zamrugał z zaskoczeniem, że komuś spodobał się jego pomysł. Nic w tym dziwnego, w dzieciństwie był popychadłem którego nikt nie chciał nawet słuchać. Dlatego trafił do Carcelu. - Więcej wiary w siebie przyjacielu. - Uśmiechnąłem się do niego szeroko. - Chciałbym być tobą. - Popatrzyłem na niego zdziwiony, a on zaczął tłumaczyć. - Jesteś liderem, wszyscy cię kochają, a w dodatku niczego się nie boisz. - Mówił to z nutą podziwu. - Nie masz racji, boję się. - Szepnąłem, a on patrzył się na mnie wstrząśnięty. - Boję się wielu rzeczy, ale byłem uczony ignorować strach. Jednak gdy go ignorujesz on w tobie wzrasta, aż wreszcie przejmuje nad tobą kontrolę. - Tobie coś takiego się przydarzyło?! - Nie, ale jeśli przeżyję tą wojnę, strach stanie się mną. Nie odzywaliśmy już się. Staliśmy w ciszy patrząc na wstający dzień. Czułem zbliżającą się bitwę. Krew poleje się jeszcze dzisiaj. Nie mam pojęcia skąd to wiem. To było przeczucie. Ciszę przerwał Norton: - Przecież mamy obalić króla. Przecież gdy ty wejdziesz na tron to tak jakby rządził nami strach. - Zauważył cicho. - Wiem - Odpowiedziałem krótko choć moja dusza krzyczała. - Co wtedy zrobisz? - To co zwykle. - Spojrzał na mnie nie rozumiejąc. - Ukryję strach głęboko w sobie uważając żeby nie wyjadł moich wnętrzności. - Wytłumaczyłem nerwowo, a potem dodałem - Idź budzić resztę, a sam się prześpij tylko coś zjedz przedtem. Obudzimy cię jak coś. Nie odmówił mi. Po prostu poszedł. Chyba zrozumiał, że to dla mnie trudny temat. Nawet teraz czułem strach. On przejmie nade mną kontrolę. Jeszcze nie wiem dokładnie kiedy, lecz jego kły już szykują się do ataku. Nie chciałem mówić Nortonowi, że nie dam rady rządzić. Nie z taką psychiką. U mnie nie ma prawie w ogóle dobrych wspomnień. Ciągle ktoś umiera. Popatrzyłem na wstające smoki. Jak to możliwe, że mi ufały? Przecież prawie nic o mnie nie wiedziały. Zauważyłem, że Kayla chodzi przy nich. Już miałem do niej podejść kiedy usłyszałem odgłosy walki. Sekundę później byłem w powietrzu. Bitwa się rozpoczęła. Tak nagle. Tak niespodziewanie. Maximusowi musiało się nie udać. Trzeba brać swoich towarzyszy i dołączyć do bitwy. Wróciłem do nich i powiedziałem jedno słowo bitwa. Wszyscy od razu za mną polecieli. Nawet Norton który mimo zmęczenia chciał pozostać mi wierny. Atak zaczęliśmy z góry. Wzbiliśmy się wysoko i pikowaliśmy prosto na nich. Pierwsze nasze ofiary padły martwe krew ziemię. Polecieliśmy dalej. Zabijaliśmy kolejnych. W pysku ciągle czułem metaliczny i słodki smak krwi. Ktoś skoczył na mnie z tyłu, więc od razu chciałem się wykręcić i wbić mu kły w gardło. Jednak nie udało mi się. Był tak samo zwinny jak ja. Udało mi się jednak wytrącić go z równowagi. Toczyliśmy się po ziemi gryząc kłami i drapiąc pazurami. Ostatkiem sił odepchnął mnie tak, że poleciałem kilka metrów w tył. Szybko stanąłem na nogi i przyjrzałem się wrogowi. Stał przede mną napięty, gotowy do ataku. Jego niebieskie oczy były pełne gniewu. Coś mi w nim przypominało samego siebie. Muszę się dowiedzieć kto to jest. Właśnie miałem atakować gdy usłyszałem krzyk. Od razu rozpoznałem kto to. Ostatni raz spojrzałem na wroga i odleciałem w stronę gdzie z ust smoka wydobył się okrzyk bólu. Leciałem ile sił w skrzydłach. Wreszcie ją zobaczyłem. Leżała przy ciele ze dwa razy większego od niej smoka. Wylądowałem przy niej. Miała całkowicie poszarpaną łapę. Oddychała ciężko: - Kayla, co się stało? - Spytałem trzęsącym głosem. - Zabiłam go, rozumiesz? Udało mi się wygrać. - Odparła z uśmiechem na pysku. - Twoja łapa... - Chodź tutaj i usiądź. - Ale... - Miała twarde spojrzenie, więc więcej nie protestowałem. - Błagam tylko nie przerywaj mi. - Kiwnąłem w odpowiedzi, a ona z ciepłym uśmiechem patrzyła na mnie. - Umrę, nie uda mi się tego przetrwać. Straciłam zbyt dużo krwi. Nie chcę umrzeć, bo wiem co teraz się stanie. Mrok cię pochłonie Tenebie. - Nie stanie się tak. - Nie uda ci się i tak jesteś załamany. Musisz być silny gdy mnie tu zabraknie. - Nie zginiesz, nie możesz zginąć. - Szepnąłem nie mogąc powiedzieć tego głośniej. Wielka gula stała mi w gardle. Nie mogłem przez nią oddychać. - Ja umieram, nic tego nie zmieni. Auuu - Zawyła gdy przez jej ciało przeszła kolejna fala bólu. - Nie martw się wszystko będzie dobrze. - Oddychała coraz mniej miarowo. Jak mogę jej pomóc? - Będzie dobrze, znajdziesz żonę która będzie cię kochała. - Zamknęła oczy cały czas mając na pyszczku uśmiech. - Wychowasz dzieci. - Wciągnęła głęboko powietrze. - Będziesz szczęśliwy. Po tych słowach po prostu przestała oddychać. Tak po prostu. Jak to możliwe? Jak to możliwe, że każdy kogo kocham umiera?! Wszystko czego się dotknę ginie. Nie potrafię się opanować. Zacząłem biec nie wiedząc dokąd chcę dotrzeć. Walnąłem głową o drzewo. Polała się krew. Spływała po mym pysku niczym węże które zaraz mają zabić własną ofiarę. Jestem w miejscu śmierci mojej matki, niedaleko zamordowano Brilla. Nie dam rady. Dłużej tak nie mogę. Skończę z tym. Chcę do mamy. Z oczu poleciały mi łzy. Stanąłem na krawędzi klifu, rozprostowałem skrzydła. To koniec nędzny świecie. Kocham cię Mamo, bracie, Kaylo. Podniosłem łapę. Już miałem skoczyć. Nie. Nie mogę. Co z Maximusem? Nie zostawię go samego. Nie tym razem matko. Obiecuję ci, jak tylko skończę pewne sprawy na ziemi przybędę i będziemy razem kroczyć w stronę horyzontu. Rozdział XV Stałem tak wpatrzony w ocean. Moje myśli już nie krążyły wokoło tych którzy zginęli. One były przy zemście. Tylko ona mnie obchodziła. Chcę poczuć słodki smak zemsty. Chcę poczuć krew Toda. Chcę poczuć krew tego kto jest tylko bezmyślnym zwierzęciem. Chociaż nie, to jest robak. Obrzydliwy robak którego trzeba zdeptać. I ja to zrobię. Tod jest dla mnie nikim więcej niż pasożytem. O nie. On nie będzie się żywił moją krwią. Będę silnym. Będę zwycięzcą. Tylko to mi pozostało. Zamknąłem oczy i przyzwałem to, za co nienawidził mnie najbardziej. Przyzwałem to co dawało mi wielką siłę. Gdy otworzyłem oczy byłem cały w błękicie. Już nigdy nie wyrzeknę się go. To on pokazuje kim jestem. Jestem Tenebrisem Urodzonym w Mroku. Jestem następcą tronu. Jestem najpotężniejszy na świecie. Odwróciłem się, bo usłyszałem, że ktoś wylądował za mną. To był dosyć potężny smok. Jego niebieskie oczy próbowały przejrzeć mnie na wylot, lecz nie udało mu się. Sam z ledwością się odnajduję, a ktoś kto widzi mnie pierwszy raz w życiu nie ma szans by mnie poznać: - Kim jesteś? Nie mam ochoty na rozmowę. - Powiedziałem mając nadzieję, że się odczepi i zostawi nie w spokoju. - Mam na imię Fortis, słyszałeś o mnie? - Wciągnąłem nagle powietrze, zabił Maximusa? - Wódz Nacht bla bla bla, dobrze myślę? - Odparłem tylko. - Tak, sądzę, że tak. - Popatrzył na mnie krytycznym okiem. - Podobno mogę mieć pewność, że nie jesteś taki jak ojciec, ale wciąż ci nie ufam. - Nie musisz ufać, to zupełnie zbędne. - Nie domyślasz się co tutaj robię? - Pewnie chcesz mnie zabić. Polecam ustawić się w kolejce. - Tuż za Todem, Pobrem i kilkoma innymi. - Przysłał mnie twój przyjaciel Maximus. - Co mu zrobiłeś? - Wystawiłem kły by być gotowym do ataku. - Według niego tylko ty możesz pokonać Toda. - Sądziłem, że nie chcesz wojny. - Zrobił coś czego mu nigdy nie wybaczę. - W umyśle powstał mi obraz niebieskookiej smoczycy. No tak, to była jego żona. - Chcesz żebym zabił własnego ojca? - Nie obchodzi mnie jak to zrobisz, lecz chcę byś został wodzem i ja ci w tym pomogę. - Tu mi pomożesz? A potem co? Będziesz rządził stojąc tuż za mną? - Nie, ja wrócę na swoją wyspę, ty zostaniesz tu. Chcę tylko pakt o nieagresji. Widziałem za dużo krwi. - Ale to nie o nich ci chodzi. Widziałem Star. Widziałem jak Tod ją zabił. Widziałem jak wykrwawiła się na śmierć. - Nie sądziłem, że go tak zaskoczę. Nawet nie sądziłem, że coś takiego powiem. Czemu chcę żeby inni cierpieli tak jak ja? Żeby czuli ten ból, tą wściekłość. Chęć zabicia wszystkich po kolei. - Patrzyłeś na jej śmierć i nic nie zrobiłeś? - Jego głos był pusty. Pozbawiony uczuć. - Kazał mi na to patrzeć. Kazał mi patrzeć na śmierć wielu twoich poddanych. Wiesz po co? Po to bym był silny, żebym nie bał się śmierci innych. Teraz jestem odważniejszy niż przed tym. - Odwaga nie oznacza, że niczego się nie boisz. Odważnym jest się wtedy gdy mimo strachu cały czas próbujesz iść naprzód. - Jak widać nie znasz świata. - Powiedział smoczek któremu jeszcze mleko pod nosem. - Musisz przyznać, że nie miałem łatwego dzieciństwa. Ty nie musiałeś tak szybko dorosnąć. - Masz rację i pewnie chcesz się odegrać są to. - Podburzasz mnie? Sądziłem, że nie jesteś za zabijaniem. - Chcę pokoju, a dopóki Tod żyje pokój jest niemożliwy. - Musiałem wiedzieć jeszcze tylko jedno. - Co zrobiłeś Maximusowi? - Uwierz mi proszę, nic nie zrobiłem. Wiedziałem, że Tod będzie szukał zemsty, więc kazałem mu schować się w jakimś cichym miejscu. Nic mu nie jest. - Popatrzył na mnie uspokajająco. - Jeżeli nie chcesz, to nie musisz tego robić. Masz wolną wolę, ale pamiętaj: Znam tylko dwa smoki które mogłyby się z nim zmierzyć. Jednym jesteś ty. - A drugim? - Chyba już znałem odpowiedź. To pewnie ten niebieskooki smok który próbował mnie zabić. Jednak kto pyta nie błądzi. - Mój syn Noctis, pewnie nie jest gorszy od ciebie. - To czemu jego nie wyślesz? - Prychnąłem zniesmaczony. - Pewnie chociaż nie jest ode mnie gorszy to my nie ufasz. - Tutaj chodzi o coś zupełnie innego Tenebie. Tod ma skomplikowany charakter. Mój syn go nie zna, nie wie jaki jest. Nikt za to nie zna go lepiej od ciebie. To jest twoje zdanie. Pytanie, czy je przyjmiesz? - Jeśli nie zamierzasz zniewolić Dunkel to zgoda. Nawet wiem już co zrobię. Deszcz, wszędzie pada. Nawet niebo opłakuje Kaylę. A może próbuje mnie powstrzymać przed tym co chcę zrobić Nacht już niedaleko - To tam spotkam mojego ojca. To tam wszystko się rozstrzygnie. Mam nadzieję, że wygram, lecz jestem gotowy na własną śmierć. Nie boję się jej, zbyt dużo wycierpiałem na ziemi żeby cierpieć jeszcze potem. Zbyt dużo krwi przelanej. Zbyt dużo śmierci bliskich mi osób. Toda nie obchodzi kto ginie, a ja nie jestem nim. Jestem Tenebrisem urodzonym w mroku, a za niedługo dojdzie ojcobójca. Wreszcie dotarłem. Nacht było zupełnie inne niż Dunkel. Wszędzie była zieleń, zwierzęta chodziły po bujnym lesie. Tutaj trwała wiosna, która nigdy nie doszła na moją wyspę. Gdzieś tutaj musiał kryć się Tod. Wylądowałem na jakiejś skale patrząc na polanę na której kiedyś zapewne bawiły się młode. Teraz było tam pusto. Nikt nie zamierzał wyjść na spotkanie Todowi. Większość smoków które tutaj zostały to smoczyce, dzieci i starcy którzy pewnie nienawidzą mojego plemienia, więc co ja tutaj robię? Po co walczę za kogoś kto mnie nienawidzi? To nie ma sensu. Powinienem wrócić do domu i powiedzieć Fortisowi żeby się wypchał. Tylko czy ja wciąż mam dom? Maximus odszedł. Kayla nie żyje. Straciłem matkę i brata. Ja nie mam domu. Nie mam miejsca gdzie czuję się bezpiecznie. Nie mam domu przez jedną osobę. To on go zniszczył. Muszę go zabić. Muszę, po prostu muszę. To moje przeznaczenie. Nagle postawiłem uszy, bo usłyszałem kroki. Znam je, to jest Tod. Zacząłem się czołgać bezszelestnie, jest. Chodzi całkiem sam, dumny jak paw. Jak on może spokojnie żyć po tym jak zniszczył życie swojemu synowi? Jakim trzeba być potworem żeby tak robić? Czym ja zasłużyłem na takie traktowanie? Muszę się dowiedzieć. Bezszelestnie podszedłem do niego i powiedziałem: - Witaj Todzie - Ze wszystkich sił starałem się by nie zabić to od razu. Najpierw musiał mi odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań. - Wiem, że masz dużo pytań, ale odpowiem na nie pod jednym warunkiem. - Jakim? - Chyba nie zobaczył mojego zaskoczenia tym, że wiedział czego chcę. - Obiecaj mi, że po mojej śmierci Nacht będzie zależne od ciebie. Obiecaj mi, że twoje zdanie będzie dla tego plemienia świętością. Czyli mam podbić Nacht w zamian za prawdę? Muszę zaryzykować, stawka jest za wysoka: - Dobrze, obiecuję ci to - Spojrzałem mu w oczy i zadałem pierwsze pytanie - Czemu wstydzisz się mnie? - Czemu wstydzę się ciebie? - Wybuchnął śmiechem - Jeszcze wiele musisz nauczyć się o życiu Tenebie. Mówiąc szczerze to całkiem całkiem mi wyszedłeś. Chociaż mógłbyś być trochę bardziej bezlitosny. - Skoro nie wyszedłem co źle to czemu przez całe życie mnie gnębisz? - Żebyś miał więcej złości w sobie, to chyba oczywiste. - Chyba dla ciebie oczywiste, dla mnie nie - Mruknąłem tak cicho, że nie mógł mnie usłyszeć. - Zrobiłem wiele rzeczy żebyś taki był. Od razu w tobie zobaczyłem przywódcę, ale pomimo tego, że to była twoja wrodzona umiejętność to byłeś pozbawiony gniewu. Musiałem zrobić coś żebyś go poczuł, więc poszedłeś do carcelu. Jednak wcisnął mi się Maximus który odegnał od ciebie gniew. Musiałem zrobić coś innego - Uśmiechnął się chytrze gdy to mówił, już wiedziałem, że to co powie zmieni cały mój świat - Podburzyłem lud. Wybuchło powstanie, a podczas powstania zawsze są ofiary. Niestety twoja matka dość dobrze walczyła. Musiałem pomóc jej zginąć. To przeze mnie jej skrzydło było całkowicie zmasakrowane. Jeżeli tego jeszcze się nie domyśliłeś to co pomogę. To ja zabiłem Reginę. Co?! Nie! Jak on śmiał?! Skoczyłem na niego odsłaniając kły: - Kłamiesz! Nawet ty nie mógłbyś tego zrobić! - Czy aby na pewno? Uwierz mi, nie obchodzą mnie poboczne ofiary, ale powinieneś wiedzieć o jeszcze jednej. Jak sadzisz, kto nasłał na Kaylę te smoki? - On się uśmiecha. Uśmiecha się drań! - Jesteś nikim więcej niż robakiem! Jak w ogóle mogłeś pomyśleć żeby to zrobić?! - W tej chwili jesteś prawie idealny Tenebie. Prawie, bo ciągle przywiązujesz się do kogoś. To jest dopiero głupie. Bezgranicznie wierzyć w innego smoka - Przypatrzył mi się - Twój syn będzie inny. Twój syn pozna nienawiść i samotność. Twój syn będzie wybierał zło. Jeśli będzie wychowywał się przy tobie to umrze. Uwierz mi umrze w męczarniach! Moje kły odnalazły jego gardło. Krew była pyszna jak zawsze. Taka slodka i gorąca. Delektowałem się każdą kroplą czując smak. Koniec. To już koniec zemsty, a zemściłem się za więcej niż myślałem. To koniec. Kayla miała rację - Mrok mnie pochłonął, a raczej błękit mnie pochłonął. To koniec małego Teneba bojącego się własnego cienia. To początek rządów kogoś kto wie co to czysta nienawiść. Zakończenie Zrobiłem to Umbro, zabiłem własnego ojca i to mnie zniszczyło. Gdybym mógł cofnąć czas... Nie musiałem tego robić. Mogłem po prostu go puścić wolno, ale mrok mnie pochłonął. Mrok mnie pochłoną i nie chciał puścić. Wiem już dlaczego tak było. Wszystko robiłem sam i nikomu nie ufałem. Dzięki tobie to zrozumiałem. Jeżeli mnie znienawidzisz za błędy przeszłości to nie będę miał do ciebie żalu. Zrozumiem to. Zrozumiem, że zaczniesz na mnie źle patrzeć z powodu Kayli. Zastanów się, czy chcesz wiązać się z kimś takim jak ja. Nigdy już nie spotkałem Maximusa. Tęsknię za nim. Mam nadzieję, że przeżył. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze go kiedyś spotkam. Mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz mi moje błędy i będziesz przy mnie. Mam nadzieję Tenebris 'Przeczytaj to proszę' Dotrwałam do końca. Udało mi się i jestem z tego powodu bardzo szczęśliwa. Tak jak pisałam napiszę kontynuację IMPZ i taka jedna malutka informacja: Natasza prosiła mnie niedawno żebym napisała coś o Noctisie. Być może, w wolnych chwilach napiszę takiego oneparta, ale nie obiecuję! I tak muszę napisać sequel, a w dodatku mam zamiar napisać coś jeszcze co nie zostanie tu opublikowane. : A teraz podziękowania. *Dziękuję szczególnie''' Nataszy''' za wspieranie mnie zawsze. Za to, że napisała dla mnie kilka linijek tekstu. Za jeżący śnieg, za kosiarki. Za to, że mi pomagasz. C: *Moja chyba najwierniejsza czytelniczka (ale Natasza jej zagraża C:) 1234567890ja. Dzięki za to, że wytrwałaś ze mną przez ten czas. Dziękuję, że nie uznałaś mnie za psychopatkę po tych wszystkich śmierciach (a przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję). Dzięki za te wszystkie miłe komentarze które motywowały mnie do dalszego czytania. *Jeszcze bym wymieniła kilku czytelników jak Len, Olka i kilku innych, lecz przykro mi, bo nie poznałam was tak dobrze jak ich. Dzięki za to, że byliście tutaj zawsze. No cóż Kapi, może i długo tutaj nie trafiałaś, ale bardzo cieszę się, że przybyłaś tu. ' Mam do was dwie prośby. ' Moglibyście napisać dłuższego komentarza o tym jak oceniacie to opko? Za niedługo zacznę pisać kolejną część i chcę wiedzieć co się wam podoba, a co nie. Po drugie, na pewno wielu z was potrafi dobrze rysować. Bardzo chętnie zobaczę wasze prace z bohaterami mojego opowiadania. Prace zamieszczacie tutaji/albo tutaj. Zauważyłam, że większość źle przeżyła śmierć Kayli. Przepraszam was za to. Uwierzcie mi, zawsze gdy piszę o czyjejś śmierci chce mi się płakać (wyjątkiem jest Tod). Jednak musiałam zrobić coś, by Teneb miał powód do wyłączenia uczuć. Następna część będzie miała jej mniej, bo ona będzie raczej radosna (to nie oznacza, że kogoś nie zabiję). Dziękuję, że to przeczytaliście! Pytania można zadawać właśnie tutaj. Jeżeli ktoś chce wiedzieć kiedy pojawi się nowa część (i być może coś o Noctisie) niech pisze w komentarzach. Postaram się też wykombinować jakieś miejsce na zapisy w mojej wiki. O, mam! Zapisujcie się tu. Hmm, to chyba wszystko. Tylko jeszcze przypomnę o edycji wikii i przeczytaniu IMPZ. Pewne rzeczy mogą się tam nie zgadzać, ale tak już jest gdy pisze się co było wcześniej. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone